Temeraria
by roanva
Summary: El Sheriff Chiba se comprometió a mantener un ojo en la pequeña hermana de su mejor amigo. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Muchas cosas. La "pequeña" Sere ya no es tan pequeña. Ella es puro sexo, y está apuntando directamente a él.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. La historia se llama "TEMERARIA" y es una historia corta. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. **

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… **

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Argumento

El Sheriff Darien Chiba se comprometió a mantener un ojo en la pequeña hermana de su mejor amigo. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Muchas cosas. La "pequeña" Sere Tsukino ya no es tan pequeña. Ella es puro sexo, y está apuntando directamente a él.

Sere siempre ha amado a Darien y ha estado esperando que se acerque. Las altas temperaturas del verano no son nada comparado con el calor generado cuando ella prende fuego a sus sentidos. Con su actitud de ir directo al grano, ella va a salir para conseguir a su hombre. Pero no importa de cuántas maneras se lo ofrece, Darien no se deja convencer.

¿Qué tendrá que hacer para que se de cuenta de que su amor por él no es una aventura pasajera? ¿Hacerse arrestar? Hmm…

-**/ / ~_~ * ~_~ * ~_~ / /**-

Capítulo 1

Estaba sofocante. Más caliente que el infierno. A las diez de la noche, todavía se podía freír un huevo en la acera. Infierno, se podía freír un huevo sobre su escritorio. Había tanta humedad que prácticamente tenías que nadar para ir a cualquier lugar.

Darien Chiba se reclinó en su silla desvencijada y apoyó su rodilla debajo del escritorio, ya que si se inclinaba demasiado hacia atrás, acabaría cayendo de culo.

Lanzó una mirada triste en dirección a la agobiante ventana, y maldijo el hecho de que, una vez más, el aire acondicionado no había entrado en el presupuesto de la ciudad.

Una gota de sudor corría por su cuello y fue absorbida por su camisa. Podía estar en su casa, con el aire al máximo. O podría estar en casa de Seiya y Zafiro dando un par de vueltas en la piscina y disfrutando de buena compañía. En lugar de eso, estaba sentado aquí en la prisión del departamento de policía, sudando su culo.

Debido a que era un gran idiota, sabía que si él iba a su casa, la iba a encontrar allí.

Estaba muy jodido.

Echó un vistazo a los papeles que había estado arrastrando durante las últimas dos horas e ignoró los gruñidos de su estómago. Se estaba convirtiendo en un maldito coño. Ni siquiera se aventuraba hasta el café, porque ella lo había emboscado allí dos noches atrás.

Un gemido lastimero escapó de su pecho, y se alegró de que no hubiera nadie alrededor para verlo encogerse como un maldito mariquita detrás de su escritorio. El Señor Sheriff Mal Carácter. Protector de los ciudadanos de Milenio: Ocultándose de una mujer.

Sí, lo único que faltaba era que alguien le cortara las bolas y le atara una cinta en el pelo.

—¿Darien?

Darien miró para ver a Stephen Alpha de pie en la puerta con una mirada un poco intranquila en su rostro.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le preguntó a su segundo al mando.

—Hummm..., tiene que venir aquí y ver esto.

Los ojos de Darien se estrecharon.

—Dime lo que está mal.

Stephen miró por encima del hombro después de nuevo a Darien

—Ah, bueno, no estoy seguro... es decir, Sería mejor si usted viene aquí. Tengo un prisionero... que insiste en que quiere verlo.

Darien se puso de pie.

—¿Qué carajo? ¿Por qué no está encerrado?

Los hombros de Stephen se hundieron y le dio a Darien una mirada que sólo podría ser descrita como demacrada.

—¿Tal vez porque no quiero que su hermano me de una patada en el culo por encerrar a su hermanita pequeña?

Oh infiernos. ¡Oh, no, no, no! A la mierda todo.

Fue seguido por Stephen a la pequeña zona de recepción. Llegó a un punto muerto, y Stephen corrió tras su espalda.

Allí, de pie, desafiante frente al escritorio de Molly, esposada, estaba Sere Tsukino. Sus ojos se encontraron, y su expresión positivamente ardió. Sere no se veía afectada en absoluto por el calor. No, ella parecía fresca y serena, y vaya si él no quería lamerla desde los dedos de los pies hasta su deliciosa y follable boca.

—Jesucristo, Stephen, quítale las malditas esposas—Darien gruñó.

—Uh, yo lo haría, pero hummm..., ella insistió en que se las dejara.

Darien rodeó a su amigo.

—¿Por qué demonios esta esposada, para empezar?

—Porque si me van a detener, se tienen que hacer las cosas bien—dijo Sere con su ronca voz, sexy-como-el infierno.

Darien Cerró los ojos y oró por liberación. Luego se volvió lentamente y le dio una mirada dolorosa.

—Tengo miedo de preguntar. Yo realmente no quiero ni saber. Pero ya que estás de pie en _mi _cárcel, esposada, me siento obligado a preguntar lo que hiciste.

Ella le dio una sonrisa inocente. Todo su cuerpo se apretaba en un nudo vicioso.

Esa sonrisa podía acribillar a todo un ejército. Sus magníficos ojos azules se ampliaron y su boca perfecta se curvó hacia arriba.

Mentalmente trazó una línea alrededor de esos labios gruesos con su lengua.

Luego imaginó que los curvaba alrededor de su pene. Más sudor rodó por su espalda y tuvo que cambiar de posición para disimular una erección del infierno.

—Tal vez debes preguntarle a tu segundo—Sugirió. —Yo simplemente estaba ocupándome de mis asuntos.

Si fuera posible, sus ojos se abrieron aún más, hasta que brillaron con una luz angelical.

Darien le arrebató las llaves a Stephen y fue hacia donde estaba Sere.

—Corta el rollo, Sere. —Le dio la vuelta y metió las llaves en las esposas. En un segundo, la había dejado libre y arrojó las esposas de nuevo a Stephen. Le hizo un gesto a Stephen y éste estuvo muy feliz de largarse.

Sere se dio la vuelta y se tomó una muñeca con la otra mano, frotando distraídamente.

—No es muy divertido, ¿eh?

Su expresión no titubeó.

—Ahora, quiero que me digas ¿por qué diablos te trajo esposada Stephen?

Ella alzó un hombro en un gesto delicado y tiró su largo pelo rubio hacia adelante. El mechón de color rosa, el que lo volvía loco, destelló con las luces fluorescentes del techo.

Las palmas de sus manos se deslizaron por sus lados con un movimiento deliberado, y luego las metió en los bolsillos de los pantalones vaqueros. La acción hizo que la cintura del pantalón se deslizara unos centímetros, dejando al descubierto el delgado anillo en su ombligo.

El sudor perlaba su frente. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué tipo de malhechor habré sido en una vida pasada para merecer este tipo de castigo?

—El oficial me trajo aquí, porque tú estabas aquí—dijo simplemente. —Tú estás evitándome.

Darien resopló su aliento.

—Vamos. Te llevaré a casa, princesa.

Se encogió de inmediato cuando la llamada cariñosa se le escapó de los labios.

Ella le dedicó una brillante sonrisa. Infiernos, probablemente pensó que la estaba alentando.

Cerró la distancia entre ellos y se instaló en su espacio. Ella se apretó contra su pecho y echó los brazos alrededor de él, apretando la mejilla contra su camisa.

Su cuerpo reaccionó, saltando por atención. Muriendo de hambre. Era la forma en que actuaba alrededor de ella.

Y ella lo sabía. La maldita.

—No puedes huir de mí para siempre, Darien—murmuró. —Tarde o temprano, vas a tener que ceder. Tú lo sabes, y yo lo sé.

Volvió la cabeza y le rozó los labios sobre su mandíbula. Cuando se acercó a su boca, él se dio vuelta y dio un paso atrás, fuera de sus brazos, lejos de su calidez y suavidad. De repente, el calor sofocante se había ido, y un escalofrío ocupó su lugar.

—Sere, para. —Su voz salió en un sonido ronco que, definitivamente, no respaldaba su orden para que ella se detuviera. Sonaba como una invitación, una súplica.

Ella se rió suavemente. Luego se apartó y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando llegó, agarró la manija y la abrió. Hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia él.

—No te molestes en llevarme a casa, Darien Voy a caminar.

Luego desapareció por la puerta, dejándolo allí, de pie, mirando embobado como un idiota, la cadencia seductora de sus caderas. Y ese culo. ¡Dulce Jesús, que culo!

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que ella había dicho que iba caminando a casa. Sola. En la oscuridad.

Al diablo con eso.

Él se puso su Stetson y salió por la puerta, mirando por la acera hasta verla caminando con paso perezoso por la calle principal. ¿Cómo cualquier hombre dentro de un radio de diez millas, podría resistir la tentación de ese pavoneo de "ven y tómame"? Tendría suerte si no tuviera que patear el culo de alguien antes de que lograra meterla en su coche patrulla.

Él iba a matar a Andrew. No sólo matarlo, sino que lo destriparía. Hacía seis meses, el hermano de Sere le había hecho hacer una promesa a Darien Recordaba el momento muy bien. Él y Andrew habían estado de pie fuera del auditorio de la pequeña universidad en que Sere acababa de graduarse, esperando que ella saliera.

—Ella quiere mudarse a casa, hombre—había dicho Andrew mientras los dos estaban en su camioneta.

Algo profundo dentro de Darien llameó. Una repentina ráfaga de adrenalina se disparó a través de sus venas. Un zumbido cálido sopló a través de su cabeza y lo sacudió para evitar su reacción ante el anuncio de Andrew.

Actuando tranquilo, le dio a su amigo una mirada de reojo.

—No pareces feliz.

Andrew se encogió de hombros.

—¿Milenio? ¿Qué diablos va a hacer ella en Milenio? ¿Qué hay allí para ella? Siempre juró que se iría. Al igual que yo.

—Tal vez ella sólo quiere un lugar para reagruparse y decidir lo que quiere hacer a continuación—Darien ofreció su explicación, esperando que llegara pronto antes de que se viera metido en caminos que era mejor no tomar.

—Quiero que cuides de ella—dijo Andrew. —Estoy por zarpar de nuevo. No me gusta la idea de que esté en ese pueblo sola. Nunca nadie la entendió ni al menos lo intentó.

Mierda. Tendría que haberlo visto venir.

Darien se quedó mirando la expresión sombría en el rostro de Andrew. Duro, delgado y musculoso. Desde su corte de pelo estándar hasta el tatuaje grabado en su brazo, todo en él gritaba "militar".

—Claro, hombre, voy a mantener un ojo en ella. Ya lo sabes. —Desde que las palabras se deslizaron de su boca, supo que estaba condenado. Había prometido mantener un ojo en una chica por la que ya no podía controlar más su deseo. Muy inteligente de su parte.

—¡Andrew!

La exclamación femenina resonó. Ambos hombres miraron, y Darien sintió el puñetazo justo en sus entrañas. Honestamente no podía respirar.

Desprovista de la toga de graduación, que había hecho un trabajo muy bueno en ocultar lo que estaba debajo de ella, corrió a través del estacionamiento en un par de pantalones vaqueros muy ajustados y un top que abrazaba un conjunto delicioso de tetas y dejaba al descubierto tres pulgadas de su cintura. Sus pantalones vaqueros, bajos en la cintura, y colgando de su ombligo, una pieza muy femenina de joyería.

No la había visto en dos años, pero no había olvidado nada cómo lucía. O cómo lo hacía sentir.

De repente, venir a su graduación con uno de sus mejores amigos, no pareció ser una buena idea.

Sere Tsukino se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano, y la boca de Darien se secó.

Luego se apartó de su hermano y se lanzó a Darien Él la atrapó cuando ella se envolvió en torno a él. Sus brazos estaban llenos de una deliciosa, hermosa mujer.

Sus curvas amoldándose a su cuerpo duro. Sus pezones apretando y pinchando en su pecho.

Ah infiernos, ella no llevaba sujetador. Sere tragó aire rápidamente, corroborando que estaba tan afectada como él.

Retrocedió a toda prisa, desesperado por poner la mayor distancia entre él y la hermanita de Andrew. Su sonrisa era impresionante. Sus ojos azules bailaron con alegría y malicia. Ella lo sabía.

Después de tanto tiempo de ocultar sus reacciones frente a ella, en un momento, todo estaba a la vista. Trató de sentir arrepentimiento. Vergüenza. Algo más que el cosquilleo de excitación que apretaba todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

Infiernos. Él estaba acabado. Ahora sólo esperaba que Andrew pateara su culo.

Pero ella se volvió y saludó a alguien al otro lado del estacionamiento. Entonces miró a su hermano.

—Dame un segundo, Andrew.

Y echó a correr por el estacionamiento, su cabello rubio volando detrás de ella.

—¿Eso era un mechón rosa en su pelo? — Darien preguntó.

Andrew se echó a reír.

—Uh, sí. Su último truco para volverme loco.

Darien estaba tratando de actuar casual, pero su cuerpo estaba en marcha. Mucho había cambiado desde aquella noche de hacía cinco años, cuando la había abrazado mientras lloraba. Entonces había sido una niña rota, insegura de sí misma y de su lugar en el mundo. Ahora, ella era una mujer impresionante que parecía muy responsable de su destino.

Andrew se volvió, sus ojos eran graves.

—Lo dije en serio, hombre. Cuídala. ¿De acuerdo?

Sere... bueno, ella era un espíritu libre. Nunca iba a caber en una pequeña ciudad como Milenio. Nunca lo hizo. A la gente le gustaba tirarle mierda.

Su mirada siguió a Sere por el estacionamiento.

—Y los chicos tienden a pensar que es un blanco fácil porque es muy extrovertida y extravagante... No voy a estar para darles una patada en el culo, así que cuento contigo para que lo hagas por mí.

¿Blanco fácil? Darien frunció el ceño. Él sabía que Andrew y Sere no tuvieron una infancia fácil. Incluso en un pobre pequeño pueblo, ellos habían estado en un peldaño más abajo de los pobres, cuando nadie tenía mucho, y a aquellos que tenían un poco más, les gustaba dominar a quienes no tenían nada.

—Van a mirarla y verán a nuestra madre—dijo Andrew en voz baja.

—No te preocupes, hombre. Me aseguraré de que se mantenga a salvo. — _Sobre todo de mí._

Andrew golpeó el brazo Darien con un puño.

—Gracias. Te lo agradezco.

Darien se acercó a Sere y la tomó del brazo. Sí, mantenerla a salvo. ¿Quién demonios iba a mantenerlo a salvo de ella?

Ella se detuvo cuando sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de su muñeca. Sus ojos brillaban en la luz de las farolas, y el mechón rosa en el pelo brilló y destelló con el movimiento de su cabeza. ¿Tenía brillo también? Infiernos.

—Métete en el coche, Sere—dijo mientras le daba la vuelta y la conducía de vuelta a su vehículo.

—Bueno, si insistes—murmuró.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. Ella estaba jugando con él. Lanzó un suspiro de exasperación cuando abrió la puerta y la empujó adentro. Cuando ella se sentó, se inclinó en el coche, su mano agarrando la parte superior de la ventana.

—No voy a tener sexo contigo, Sere.

Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa.

—Si tú lo dices, Darien


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. La historia se llama "TEMERARIA" y es una historia corta. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. **

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… **

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

-**/ / ~_~ * ~_~ * ~_~ / /**-

Capítulo 2

Sere miró a Darien dejarse caer en el asiento del conductor. La tensión irradiaba de él, y se negaba a mirarla. Sus dedos se agarraron al volante tan fuerte, que estuvo segura de que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Salió de la playa de estacionamiento de la estación de policía sin decir una palabra y se dirigió por la calle principal en dirección a su casa.

Ella contuvo una sonrisa. Estaba enojado. Tal vez había ido demasiado lejos esta vez.

Nah.

Muy lejos sería aparecer desnuda en su oficina.

Alzó una ceja. Esa idea tenía mérito, sin duda. Tal vez usaría sólo una gabardina.

Podía entrar, arrastrarse a su regazo y dejar que se la abriese como un regalo.

Sus pezones se arrugaron y se endurecieron como pequeñas cuentas apretados. Darien estaba probando ser un reto mayor de lo que pensaba. No es que ella nunca imaginara que sería fácil. Pero sabía que se sentía atraído por ella cuando lo abrazó en su graduación. Había sentido su enhiesto pene contra ella y escuchado en su oído el aceleramiento de su respiración cuando sus senos se apretaron contra su pecho. Sí, la deseaba.

¡Y señor!, ella también.

Echó un vistazo a su perfil y entrecerró los ojos. Guerra. Ella le había declarado la guerra tan pronto como había puesto un pie en esa ciudad de mierda. Como si fuera a quedarse allí si no fuera por el hecho de que Darien estaba firmemente instalado con su vida y su trabajo en Milenio.

Tenía miedo de ella. Le daban ganas de reír, pero temía que estaría demasiado ofendido si supiera que se estaba riendo de él. Imagínate, la pequeña Sere asustando al grande y malo Darien Chiba. Era algo histérico, la verdad.

Soltó el cinturón de seguridad y se acercó más de lo que estaba a su lado. Se puso rígido y agarró el volante con más fuerza.

—Sere—gruñó.

Ella detuvo su sonrisa y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Su brazo serpenteaba alrededor de él mientras se ponía más cerca de él.

—Te extrañé, Darien Parecía que cada vez que venía a casa del colegio, me evitabas.

—Yo, uh, también te extrañé, princesa. Siempre has sido una niña divertida.

Entonces no pudo controlar la risa. Sus hombros temblaban cuando se apretó contra él.

—¿Qué es tan condenadamente divertido?

—Tú lo eres.

—Me alegro de que creas eso—dijo sombríamente.

—¿Llamarme niña, de alguna manera, hace que lo sea en tu mente, Darien? Vamos, nunca te tuve por un cobarde.

Entró en su camino un poco más rápido de lo necesario y clavó los frenos, dejando una marca. Él se desprendió de su abrazo y le abrió la puerta.

Se quedó allí sentado, jadeando por un momento mientras ella se apartó.

—Eres una niña, Sere. Eres la hermanita pequeña de mi mejor amigo. Yo tenía doce años cuando naciste, por el amor de Dios. Cuando yo estaba teniendo suerte en el asiento trasero con Beryl Metalia, tú ni siquiera habías hecho el preescolar. Ibas al jardín de niños aún cuando me gradué de la escuela secundaria.

Arrugó la nariz mientras lo miró fijamente.

—Bueno, sí, si hubieras estado interesado en mí cuando estabas en la escuela secundaria eso te habría convertido en un completo pervertido, pero eso fue hace años, Darien A nadie le importa ahora. Tengo la edad legal, y tú no tienes un pie en la tumba. Y lo quieras admitir o no, me deseas.

Ella lo miró desafiante. Dejaría que se retuerza a su manera para salir de eso.

Y si lo negaba, entonces lo llamaría mentiroso en su propia cara.

No negó ni afirmó nada. Él simplemente se bajó y caminó alrededor hasta su lado para abrirle la puerta. Ella aceptó su mano, y cuando la jaló para bajarla, se inclinó sobre su pecho y alzó la cabeza, de modo que sus labios estaban cerca.

Tentadoramente cerca.

Por un momento, él no se movió, y casi creyó que iba a dejar que suceda.

Pero luego sacudió su cabeza con una maldición suave. Apretó los dedos alrededor de su brazo y la arrastró hasta la puerta principal.

—Mantente alejada de los problemas, Sere—dijo con voz resignada. —La próxima vez que entres esposada en la estación, te dejaré toda la noche en la celda. No es una broma, y no va a ser divertido.

Alzó la mano para tocar su mejilla.

—Si estás en servicio, puede que me hagas compañía.

Frunció el ceño.

—No me quedo con los prisioneros, Sere. Ten eso en cuenta la próxima vez que quieras jugar tus estúpidos juegos.

Ella arqueó una ceja mientras sus dedos se deslizan por el pecho.

—¿Juego? No estoy jugando, Darien Sabes lo que quiero. No he hecho ningún secreto de ello. He sido más honesta que tú. Tú me quieres. Lo sé, y tú lo sabes, pero lo niegas con cada aliento que respiras. Entonces, ¿quién está jugando?

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, pasó rápidamente delante de él y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer con un suspiro de cansancio.

¡Qué noche! No había estado segura de qué hacer para conseguir ser arrestada, y la verdad sea dicha, había estado aterrorizada. Nunca había estado dentro de una estación de policía, y mucho menos en la cárcel con las esposas puestas.

Pero con Darien yendo tan lejos para evitarla, no había tenido otra opción que infiltrarse en su escondido agujero. Participar de un altercado de madrugada en el bar de Melvin había parecido una buena idea en ese momento.

Oh, no había avanzado mucho. No había duda de que Darien había puesto el temor de Dios en los hombres locales para que ni siquiera miraran en su dirección.

Pero en el momento en que Stephen se había presentado, la emoción se fue, aunque ella insistió en que la llevara. Esposada. Sonrió. Sabía que Darien explotaría cuando la viera esposada. Había valido la pena sólo por ver la expresión de su cara.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos cuando inclinó la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá. No iba más a la cafetería. Él no se iba a casa, al parecer, no después de que se había presentado allí un par de noches atrás. Y ahora probablemente evitaría su oficina.

¿Dónde más podría perseguirlo?

En casa de los Kou. Hizo una mueca. No dudaba que había corrido hasta el rancho donde estaba seguro de que ella no se presentaría.

Su mente se apresuró a encontrar una manera de idear su próximo movimiento. Mina estaba de vuelta en la ciudad.

Y estaba casada con Zafiro. Lo que confundía a Sere, ya que siempre había estado segura de que Mina estaba enamorada de Seiya, el hermano mayor de Zafiro.

Se encogió de hombros. Tal vez Mina se había asentado. Lo cual no era su problema. Su problema era estar absolutamente segura que Darien no pudiera evitarla para siempre.

Ella y Mina no eran las mejores amigas del mundo, aunque Mina nunca había sido grosera, a diferencia del resto de la gente buena de Milenio. Mina tuvo sus propias dificultades en su momento, pero siempre había tenido la protección de los hermanos Kou y de Darien también.

Si Mina no estuviera casada, Sere se pondría celosa del hecho de que Darien nunca había tratado de evitar a Mina. De hecho... hmmm. ¿No había arrastrado a Mina fuera del Bar de Melvin en más de una ocasión?

Mina tenía que conocer a Darien bastante bien, dada la cercanía de su marido con él. Tal vez... sólo tal vez, debería buscar a Mina. Hacerle una visita para ponerse al día. Bueno, no que tuvieran alguna cosa para ponerse al día. Unos pocos saludos en la ciudad no hacían una amistad, pero hey, ella estaba dispuesta a jugar bonito si eso la acercaba más a su objetivo de seducir a Darien Chiba.

El calor era impío. El aire caliente soplaba a través de su pelo mientras conducía su descapotable por el camino polvoriento del rancho Luz de Luna. El sol quemaba su piel, dejándola con una sensación de sequedad. Julio en el sur de Texas. Sólo una idiota viviría aquí. Y sólo una idiota se enamoraría de un hombre que no tenía intención de salir de este lugar Olvidado de Dios.

_Oh hola, mi nombre es Sere Tsukino, y soy una idiota._

Ella se acercó al rancho y apagó el auto. ¿Qué tan desesperada estaba que había hecho todo el camino hasta aquí para conseguir la ayuda de una chica que podría muy bien decirle que se fuera a la mierda?

Con un suspiro de resignación y reconociendo que había perdido todo el orgullo cuando se trataba de Darien, salió de su coche y fue hasta la puerta principal. Justo en ese momento mataría por aire acondicionado.

Tocó el timbre de la puerta, y unos segundos más tarde, respondió una señora mayor hispana. La dama sonrió dándole la bienvenida.

—Uh, hola—dijo Sere lamentablemente. —¿Está Mina en casa?

La mujer le sonrió.

—Soy Luna. Ven, pasa, Mina se encuentra en la cocina.

Sere entró y cerró los ojos con placer absoluto cuando el aire gélido sopló por encima de su cabello húmedo. Luna señaló al otro lado de la habitación y asintió con la cabeza.

Sere caminaba nerviosamente hacia la cocina, o lo que ella supuso que era la cocina ya que Luna había desaparecido. Oyó voces distantes y aceleró el paso.

Cuando doblaba la esquina, sin embargo, puso el freno y su boca se quedó abierta.

Mina estaba en un beso cerrado con Seiya, que no era su marido. Él la había apoyado contra el mostrador, y sus cuerpos estaban moldeados con fuerza uno contra la otra.

Vaya, ni siquiera iba a cubrirlos. A pesar de que no era su asunto, la ira se apoderó de Sere. A ella le gustaba Zafiro. Le gustaba mucho. Había sido su héroe de la infancia cuando había intervenido entre ella y otros tres niños que estaban decididos a golpearla. Y el hecho de que su esposa lo engañaba con su hermano la cabreaba muchísimo.

—Uh, Mina, parece que tenemos compañía.

La voz de Seiya, ronca de pasión, golpeó a Sere muy mal. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras miró a Mina. No importaba que ella hubiera venido aquí para conseguir su ayuda con Darien Ahora mismo quería darle una patada en el culo.

—Por supuesto, no dejen que los interrumpa—dijo Sere con sequedad. —Pero no esperes que no le vaya a decir a Zafiro que su esposa está jodiéndolo con su hermano.

Para su sorpresa, Mina sonrió y lanzó una mirada de reojo a Seiya quien intentó mantener una cara seria.

—Algunos podrían decir que no es de tu incumbencia—dijo Mina, arrastrando las palabras.

—Zafiro es mi amigo—dijo Sere con fiereza.

Los ojos de Seiya se abrieron como platos.

—¿Sere? ¿Sere Tsukino? ¿Eres realmente tú?

Ella asintió con frialdad. Seiya dejó escapar un silbido.

—Maldita sea, ¿cuándo creciste que no me di cuenta?

—Bonito cabello—dijo Mina, y al principio Sere pensó que estaba siendo irónica, pero Mina miraba el mechón de color rosa con un destello muy interesado en sus ojos.

—No te hagas ilusiones, Mina—gruñó Seiya.

Mina sonrió inocentemente.

—A mí me gusta. Estaba pensando que tal vez el azul iría mejor en mi cabello y combinaría con tus ojos y los de Zafiro.

Seiya gimió y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Primero, el anillo en tu ombligo. Luego pediste un tatuaje como regalo de bodas.

Sere se quedó entre ellos confundida. Para dos personas que deberían tener una amistad ocasional, sin duda parecían demasiado íntimos.

—¿Has venido a ver a Zafiro? —Preguntó Mina suavemente. —Él no está aquí, pero debe volver pronto.

Sere se removió incómoda.

—No, en realidad he venido a verte.

Mina levantó las cejas con sorpresa.

—Sin embargo, hummm..., quizás no sea tan buena idea. Probablemente debería irme.

Mina sonrió.

—¿Vas a ir tras la pista de Zafiro y decirle que su esposa lo engaña?

Seiya le di una palmada en el culo.

—Para de provocarla, Mina.

Sere frunció el ceño.

—Yo vine aquí para hablar contigo acerca de Darien

—¿Qué hay con Darien? —preguntó Zafiro mientras entraba caminado en la cocina.

Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio a Sere.

—¡Sere, muchacha! ¿Cómo estás?

Él la tomó en un abrazo que hizo sus huesos crujir, la levantó del suelo y luego la bajó. Le dio un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza y luego se apartó para mirarla.

—¡Santo infierno en un balde!, no es de extrañar que Darien esté huyendo aterrorizado—dijo divertido.

Ella frunció el ceño aún más.

—¿Qué es lo que Darien ha estado diciendo de mí?

Zafiro sonrió, luego se acercó y pasó un brazo por encima de Mina.

—Eh, Mina. Te he echado de menos, nena. —Él la tomó en sus brazos y le dio un beso largo y vigoroso que hizo a Sere variar entre tres tonos de verde.

¿Por qué Darien no podía mirarla de esa manera? Y luego miró a Mina, ya que recordaba que no hacía ni cinco minutos, había estado besando a Seiya tan ferozmente como Zafiro actualmente la estaba besando.

Seiya se aclaró la garganta, y Zafiro se apartó.

—Lo siento—dijo Zafiro en dirección a Sere—Me dejé llevar.

—No como se dejaron llevar Seiya y Mina hace un rato—dijo Sere con acritud.

Mina frunció los labios, y Seiya tuvo la gracia de mirar hacia otro lado. Zafiro miró a los dos, Seiya y Mina y luego a Sere que seguía mirando abiertamente a Mina.

—Ah—dijo Zafiro, como si lo hubiera golpeado la comprensión de repente. — Infierno.

—Sí—dijo Seiya. Se aclaró la garganta. —Sere está muy enojada en tu nombre. Sus labios temblaron, y se rompió en una sonrisa. —Yo diría que en estos momentos está considerando destripar a tu bonita esposa.

Mina dio un cadazo en el estómago de Seiya, que se dobló de dolor simulado.

Sere se quedó entre todos ellos y se preguntó qué demonios se estaba perdiendo. Ellos actuaban como si fuera una gran broma.

—Tal vez ustedes dos deberían perderse—dijo Mina—Ella vino a hablar conmigo. Puede ponerse al día contigo más adelante—le dijo a Zafiro. —Tal vez después de que me patee el culo por engañarte. Tienes una gran defensora, princesa.

Zafiro sonrió y se acercó a palmear a Sere en el brazo.

—Me alegro de que alguien me ame.

Mina puso los ojos en blanco e hizo movimientos de disparar. Seiya y Zafiro salieron con Seiya riendo todo el camino.

Mina hizo un gesto para que se sentara.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?

Sere negó con la cabeza. Ella no iba a preguntar. No eran sus asuntos.

—Así que ¿querías hablar de Darien? —preguntó Mina mientras tomaba asiento a través del bar en frente de Sere.

Sere se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, sí, pero no estoy segura de que quieras ayudarme ahora que he desenvainado mis garras de bruja.

Mina se echó a reír y se volcó el pelo rubio sobre un hombro. Entonces miró el mechón color rosa en el pelo de Sere.

—Lo digo en serio. Creo que una mecha azul sería genial. Me gusta realmente la tuya. Es muy notable.

Sere parpadeó.

—Bueno, hummm..., claro, azul te quedaría bien.

Mina la miró por un largo momento, como si la midiera. Luego suspiró.

—Yo no sé mucho acerca de ti. Quiero decir que he escuchado a Zafiro mencionarte una o dos veces, y Darien hablaba de ir a tu graduación, pero sé lo suficiente de que has sufrido por ser el tema de conversación en esta ciudad, como lo fui yo cuando era más joven. Así que voy a decirte esto, esperando que recuerdes lo que se siente al ser el tema de los chismes y no vayas a difundirlo por todos lados.

Sere la miró con el ceño fruncido, sin saber si sentirse insultada o no.

—Estoy casada con Zafiro, pero en mi corazón, estoy casada con él y con Seiya. Estoy con los dos. Amo a los dos, y ambos me aman.

Sere se quedó boquiabierta. Luego trató de cerrarla. Maldita sea.

—Sí—dijo Mina con una media sonrisa. —Sorprendente ¿no? Ahora sabes por qué no quiero que esto se sepa. Sospecho que algunas personas saben, o al menos creen que lo saben, pero sospechar y tener una prueba sólida son dos cosas diferentes. Por lo menos ahora no tratarás de patearme el culo por engañar a Zafiro. Por mucho que aprecie tu aparente lealtad a mi marido, no debes pensar que necesitas protegerlo de mí.

—Oh mierda—murmuró Sere. —Acabo de hacer el papel de una idiota de primera clase ¿no?

Mina sonrió.

—Nah. Sólo lo habrías hecho si hubieses intentado darme una patada en el culo en mi propia cocina.

Sere dejó escapar el aliento.

—¡Bien, infiernos!

Mina la cortó con un gesto con la mano.

—Bueno, ya basta de eso. Ahora dime ¿por qué viniste hasta aquí para hablar de Darien? ¿No son ustedes dos amigos de mucho tiempo?

—No exactamente—dijo Sere con tristeza. —Es el mejor amigo de mi hermano. Mi muy protector hermano mayor.

—Ahh. Eso explica muchas cosas.

—Me está evitando, y me imagino que su siguiente paso consiste en esconderse aquí, ya que lo he perseguido por todas partes, incluyendo lograr ser arrestada y llevada a su cárcel ayer por la noche.

Mina se echó a reír. Se limpió los ojos con las palmas.

—Oh Señor, ¿por qué no pensé en algo así cuando estaba tratando de lazar a Seiya y Zafiro?

—No funcionó muy bien—murmuró Sere. —De todos modos, yo iba a salir y pedirle a Zafiro, ya que él es algo así como un viejo amigo, que me haga una invitación para cuando Darien se esconda aquí como el cobarde que es.

—¿Alguna idea de por qué te está evitando? —Preguntó Mina con delicadeza.

Sere hizo una mueca.

—Elige tu razón. Si lo escuchas a él, es doce años mayor, mi hermano es su mejor amigo, se comprometió a cuidar de mí ¡por el amor de Dios! como yo tuviera dos años de edad, y luego está el hecho de que soy tan joven e inocente y necesita protegerme de mí misma.

Mina la cortó de nuevo.

—Está bien, a pesar de que querías darme una patada en el culo y el hecho de que mi marido te abrazara, me gustas, Sere. Me gustas mucho. Yo _casi _siento pena por Darien

Sere sonrió.

—Oh, no tienes que sentir pena por él. Tengo la intención de tratarlo realmente muy bien.

Mina saltó de su asiento y cogió el teléfono inalámbrico. Miró a Sere y se llevó un dedo a los labios mientras marcaba el número.

—Darien hey, es Mina. ¿Cómo te va? —Hizo una pausa y luego sonrió. —Oye, pensé que tal vez quisieras venir a nadar ya que hace mucho calor y tienes una mierda de aire acondicionado en tu oficina. Por lo que escuché, puedes utilizarlo como algún tipo de santuario para evitar a una cierta cosa muy joven que te persigue por toda la ciudad.

Sere miró a Mina, que se limitó a sonreír y luego se echó a reír.

—Oh, vamos, Darien Como si algo se mantuviera en secreto en Milenio. Así que, ¿quieres venir o no? Podemos o no estar aquí cuando llegues, pero no dudes en entrar. Estaremos de vuelta después de un rato y podemos asar algo a la parrilla para la cena.

Mina hizo un guiño a Sere y le dio un pulgar hacia arriba.

—Está bien, Darien Nos vemos más tarde entonces.

Dejó el teléfono y le sonrió a Sere.

—Él está saliendo. Ahora sólo tengo que reunir a Seiya y Zafiro y dar a Luna el resto del día libre. Te puedo dar hasta la cena para hacer tu magia. Por supuesto, te invitamos a quedarte para los filetes, pero quién sabe si Darien tendrá las agallas para andar. Parece haber desarrollado una raya amarilla de alerta en lo que a ti se refiere.

—Dímelo a mí—murmuró Sere. —Y oye, Mina—dijo cuando Mina se giró como para salir de la cocina. Mina se volvió a mirar a Sere. —Gracias. Realmente. No tienes que hacer esto, pero te lo agradezco. Sobre todo desde que hice el ridículo.

Mina sonrió.

—Yo sé lo que es querer a un hombre que se resiste a cada paso. Créeme cuando te digo que lo hago. No sé de qué van los hombres por aquí, pero una vez que a ellos se les mete en sus mentes que estás fuera de sus límites, es como golpear cemento para llegar a cambiarlos. Darien es un buen hombre. El mejor. Y puedo ver que eres apasionada y leal acerca de las personas que te importan. Darien necesita a alguien así. Si puedes ser esa persona, entonces haré lo que pueda para ayudar.

Empezó a irse otra vez, pero luego se detuvo y se volvió con una sonrisa.

—Sólo un pensamiento, pero si quieres una emboscada bien hecha para Darien es posible que desees mover el coche a la parte trasera para que no sepa que estás aquí cuando llegue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. La historia se llama "TEMERARIA" y es una historia corta. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. **

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… **

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

-**/ / ~_~ * ~_~ * ~_~ / /**-

Capítulo 3

Darien se detuvo frente de la finca y se limpió el sudor de la frente. No podía esperar para ir a la piscina. No había demasiados lugares seguros en Milenio donde pudiese esconderse, pero estaba a salvo aquí.

Salió y se dirigió a la casa en sus pantaloncillos de baño, flip-flops1 y camiseta.

Tocó el timbre, pero cuando no hubo respuesta, abrió la puerta y entró. Mina había dicho que podrían no estar allí. Lo que estaba bien para él. Podía utilizar el tiempo a solas para sacarse un poco de su grave frustración sexual.

Pasó a través de la sala de estar y a las puertas de cristal del patio. Más allá, la piscina brillaba con un azul brillante, y casi gimió mientras se imaginaba lo bien que iba a sentirse sumergirse en su frescura.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él, se quitó los flip-flops y se dirigió derecho a lo más profundo de la piscina. Pero cuando llegó allí, su mirada se desvió a la silla de jardín situada al pie del trampolín. Y a la mujer hermosa, desnuda tendida, tomando el sol. ¡Mierda!

¡Que me jodan!

¡La puta madre!

Sere yacía desnuda, su culo al aire, su hermosa piel bronceada brillaba al sol.

No había un centímetro de su piel, en ningún lugar, que no le dijera que era ajena a tomar sol desnuda.

Sus delgadas piernas se doblaron un poco por las rodillas y se separaron, lo suficiente como para darle un primer vistazo a su coño. Él se quejó. Querido Dios, esto era tan injusto.

Su mirada se desvió a su esbelta cintura y el anillo con una lágrima en forma de diamante en su vientre. Brillaba en el sol y estaba en el hueco de su vientre tenso.

Entonces se decidió a mirar sus atrevidos pechos. Perfectos. Jodidamente perfectos. No eran muy grandes ni demasiado pequeños. Lo suficientemente grandes para que se mantengan erguidos. Ni un poco caídos. Si él no lo supiera, diría que eran falsos, pero había estado lo bastante cercana y apretado a ella como para saber que eran demasiado suaves, demasiado carnosos como para ser de silicona.

Sus pezones estaban oscuros, tal vez por el bronceado, pero estaban deliciosamente erectos. Marrones, más oscuros que su piel. Arrugados y puntiagudos. Cerró los ojos y trató de detener el colapso inevitable.

—Te esperaba hace media hora—dijo con pereza.

Sus ojos se abrieron para descubrir que ella lo miraba con satisfacción.

Mina. ¡El infierno! Había sido magníficamente engañado y jodido. Un tanto por la amistad. Malditas mujeres confabuladas como ladrones.

—Voy a nadar—murmuró. ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que iba a ir a nadar con una erección del tamaño de un tronco de árbol y ella tendida al sol, gloriosamente desnuda?

—Cobarde—dijo sin rodeos.

Él parpadeó.

—¿Discúlpame?

Se sentó, y él no podía dejar de ver la forma en que sus pechos se balanceaban con su movimiento. O la forma en que había captado un vistazo espectacular de su coño cuando abrió las piernas para poner sus pies en el suelo a cada lado de la tumbona.

Ella se puso de pie y fue hacia él. Su lengua se retorció y trató de atarse al menos con treinta nudos. Iría al infierno por esto.

—Eres-un-cobarde—dijo mientras lo pinchaba con un dedo en el pecho.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, alejarla o lloriquear como una niña, ella metió las manos hacia abajo a su entrepierna y lo tomó a través de la tela del short de baño.

A la mierda. Estaba completamente jodido. No había podido esconder ese tipo de erección de ella.

Los ojos de Sere brillaban de satisfacción. Luego metió las manos por debajo de la abertura de las piernas de sus pantalones cortos, y contuvo el aliento mientras le encontraba las bolas.

—Cierra los ojos, Darien—dijo con su dulce voz ronca. —Trabaja conmigo por un segundo.

A pesar de su promesa de resistirse a ella en todo momento, se encontraba cerrando los ojos mientras sus dedos le amasaban el saco. ¡Jesús! se sentía muy bien.

—Ahora imagina esto. Hace calor. Vas de cabeza a la piscina a nadar. Justo cuando llegas allí, ves a una mujer tomando el sol desnuda. Ella es atractiva. No te importaría conseguir algo de ese culo.

Darien frunció el ceño. No le gustaba a dónde iba con eso, incluso si continuaba.

—La mujer abre los ojos, y ella ve a este hombre realmente magnífico mirándola. El hombre puede ver que ella lo quiere también. Ella se levanta, y él mira sus pechos. Imagina cómo deben saber. Ella está imaginando su boca alrededor de sus pezones, y ella lo quiere. Dios, ella lo quiere.

Darien Apretó los puños a los costados mientras sus dedos rozaban ligeramente por encima de su polla.

Su voz se redujo a un susurro.

—Ella se acerca, con ganas de tocarlo, necesitando que la toque. Ella pasa sus manos hasta sus calzoncillos y siente sus bolas, tan grandes y apretadas. Y luego su polla. Al igual que una barra de hierro. Tan dura. Tan rígida. Y comienza a fantasear sobre tomarlo dentro de ella.

Su pecho se hinchó hasta que temió una explosión. Nunca había sido tan seducido por la voz de una mujer antes.

—¿Sabes lo que hace ahora?

—No—dijo con voz ronca. Pero él quería saberlo. ¡Hombre! lo deseaba.

Ella tiró de su pantalón, deslizándolo por sus piernas hasta que su polla se liberó. Se arrodilló en el duro hormigón y lo tomó en sus manos. Tenía la boca cerca, tan condenadamente cerca que podía sentir su aliento sobre la corona de su pene.

—Ella lo toma en su boca—dijo justo antes de que sus labios se cerraran alrededor de él.

Le temblaron las rodillas y se tambaleó como un potro recién nacido. Estuvo malditamente cerca de caerse cuando ella lo deslizó en su boca. Profundamente. Caliente. Húmedo. Como un disparo, la sensación corrió todo el camino de su columna vertebral y rebotó en la base de su cráneo.

Ella le puso la mano en el culo y lo atrajo más profundo. Ella le hacía como una experta. Nunca antes una mujer lo había tomado tan profundamente como Sere estaba haciendo.

Un calor que no tenía nada que ver con el ardiente sol picaba a través de su piel. Entonces todo lo que pudo sentir fue su lengua mientras se deslizaba sobre su polla. Un poco duro, pero oh tan suave y dulce.

Su mano se enredó en su pelo, osciló sobre el mechón de color rosa, y luego lo tocó, atraído por el color vivo en medio del pelo mucho más oscuro. Era vibrante, como ella, salvaje e indomable.

No debería estar haciendo esto. Pero incluso mientras su mente gritaba que se detuviera, él sabía que no lo haría. Estaba demasiado lejos. Ahogándose en un placer indescriptible.

Sí, era un hipócrita de mierda, y sí, iba a pasar un montón de tiempo quejándose de sí mismo más tarde, pero ahora se iba a venir en su boca.

Cerró los ojos, se echó hacia atrás sobre sus talones y le tomó la cabeza entre las manos. Sus dedos profundizaron en su culo, y ella apretó la cara en la ingle, para chuparlo hasta el fondo de su garganta.

—Oh, mierda, princesa, yo voy a venir.

Él quería advertirle en caso de que no quisiera que le llenara de esperma su garganta, pero ella sólo lo hizo más rápido, chupando y lamiendo con avidez.

El incendio empezó en sus bolas, opresivo y quemante. Una sensación eléctrica se disparó en su polla, que se hinchó más grande en su boca, creció más fuerte hasta que pensó que iba a estallar.

El primer espasmo explotó en su polla, y gritó con voz ronca mientras se acercaba.

Sus manos se apoderaron de su cabeza, y comenzó a follarle la boca en serio, sin contenerse ni permitirle la conducción.

Más y más rápido, él empujaba mientras llenaba su boca con la crema. Ella tragó, y la sensación de los músculos de su garganta en torno a él, envío otro espasmo de placer disparado a su polla.

Se balanceó de puntillas mientras se esforzaba para llegar más adentro de ella.

Las piernas le temblaban, y las mejillas de su culo se apretaron juntas hasta que finalmente, la última gota cayó en su boca.

Pero ella continuó deslizando su boca arriba y debajo de su polla, chupando y lamiendo suavemente en su ablandaba erección. Por último, lo soltó con un suave plop, y su polla cayó como un títere cansado.

Luego se inclinó hacia adelante y arrasó la lengua por la parte superior para lamer una última gota de semen, y lo estremeció de nuevo.

—Sere, princesa, levántate del concreto. ¡Jesús, tus rodillas!

Él la levantó por los brazos, con el ceño fruncido por los rasguños en las rodillas.

La condujo hacia atrás hasta que chocó con la tumbona y la hizo sentar.

—Dios, estoy como el culo.

—Tienes un culo muy bonito—dijo con voz ronca. —Hizo una mueca y cerró los ojos.—Sabes, nunca me imaginé que serías del tipo egoísta.

Sus ojos se abrieron a eso.

—¿Qué?

Sus ojos se estrecharon, y honestamente no sabía si estaba bromeando o no.

—Yo pensé que eras un amante generoso, no el tipo para tomar tu propio placer y dejar a la mujer colgada.

Se la quedó mirando hasta que se dio cuenta lo que había dicho.

—Egoísta, eh.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Viendo que has tenido tu diversión y aquí estoy, dolorida de la cabeza a los pies.

Ella se encogió de hombros, un movimiento delicado que hizo sacudir sus pechos y destacar sus pezones. Él se acercó. —Me imagino que no sería tan difícil. Estoy tan excitada que si me miras muy fijamente me harás llegar.

Miró hacia abajo para ver su polla alzándose otra vez y luego hacia el lugar donde sus shorts estaban tirados en el concreto al lado de la piscina. ¡El infierno!

Ella se movió y separó las piernas, dándole una visión de la carne rosada, oculta tras los rizo. Una pequeña mano serpenteaba hacia abajo, deslizándose a través de su vientre, para después profundizar en sus pliegues. Ella gimió y arqueó sus caderas mientras sus dedos rodaban por su clítoris.

Tragó saliva de nuevo. Se encontró incapaz de apartar la mirada de la carne brillante, los labios regordetes escondidos detrás de sus dedos.

—¿Me vas a dejar hacer todo el trabajo? —Murmuró.

—No—dijo con voz ronca. Por supuesto que no. Quería tanto probarla que ya estaba lamiéndose los labios.

Deslizando sus manos por sus piernas delgadas y por la espalda hasta llegar a su dulce culo, amasó los montículos carnosos antes incluso de abrirle las piernas más separadas.

Bajó hasta que quedó de rodillas en el pavimento caliente.

Sere se quedó sin aliento cuando Darien avanzó por su cuerpo hasta que su boca se cernía sobre su mano. Sus movimientos se detuvieron y luego con cuidado, él retiró sus dedos lejos de su coño y llevó sus manos a apoyarse en su vientre.

Trasladó la otra mano entre sus piernas y se adentró entre los labios sensibles y rozó su clítoris hinchado.

Ella gimió e inclinó sus caderas para encontrarse con su contacto. Finalmente la estaba tocando.

Su cuerpo se tensó con anticipación, en regocijo absoluto. Había esperado desde siempre tenerlo entre sus piernas, su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

Su sabor estaba todavía en su boca, y ella lo saboreaba. Se lamió los labios mientras imaginaba su polla empujando entre sus piernas en ese momento.

Y luego la lamió.

Un largo recorrido sensual con su lengua. Ella gritó cuando la sensación corrió a través de su abdomen. Él dibujó un círculo perezoso con la punta, alrededor de su clítoris, luego apretó más en él, arrastrándolo a una máxima rigidez, dejándolo con un temblor.

Metió las manos en su pelo corto, agarrándolo con fuerza, con ganas de más, con ganas de nunca dejarlo.

—Sabes tan dulce—murmuró él contra su carne húmeda.

Deslizó un dedo justo dentro de su coño mientras chupaba suavemente su clítoris. Él retrocedió adelante y hacia atrás, apenas bordeando su entrada con el dedo, y luego se apartó y bajó la boca para chupar con avidez en su apertura.

Un grito salió arrancado de su boca cuando el orgasmo atravesó su abdomen con dolorosa ferocidad. Levantó la pelvis y se retorció, pero sus manos ahuecaban su culo, sosteniéndola con fuerza mientras bebía profundamente de ella.

Sus dedos se apretaron en puños a los costados, y cerró fuertemente los ojos cuando otro grito brotó de su pecho.

Largas y cálidas lamidas de su lengua la mimaban para aliviar los espasmos de su orgasmo. Diminutos temblores continuaron sobre su cuerpo, y sus piernas temblaban como gelatina mientras suavemente la bajó de nuevo a la tumbona.

Abrió los ojos y lo miró con avidez, pero cuando se reunió con su mirada, sus ojos parpadearon y miró hacia otro lado.

Su corazón se hundió. No podría haber transmitido más su pesar si lo hubiera gritado en voz alta.

Sere apretó los labios y ladeó la barbilla hacia arriba. No había manera de que escapara después de semejante encuentro ilícito. Ella lo sabía y se negó a sentirse decepcionada por algo que ella había deseado.

Sin darle oportunidad de hablar, reaccionar o empujar todo el incidente debajo de una mesa, sacó las piernas por el otro lado de la tumbona y se puso de pie.

Su traje de baño estaba en un montón arrugado, a unos metros de distancia y ella lo recogió, poniéndose la parte de abajo antes que la de arriba, alrededor de sus pechos.

Cuando levantó la vista, vio que Darien la miraba con la boca lista para decir algo.

Ella sonrió y cerró la distancia entre ellos.

Se levantó de puntillas y le rozó los labios en su boca. Apretó más cerca, sabiendo que se retiraría. Se tambaleó hacia atrás unos pasos, y luego se apretó a su pecho.

Balanceándose, lo empujó hacia atrás en la piscina, mientras una expresión de asombro se apoderaba de su cara.

Salió jadeando, con un brillo asesino en sus ojos. Bueno, seguro que eso vencía su pesar y su lástima. Ella enfrentaría su rechazo cualquier otro día de la semana.

—Que tengas un buen baño—dijo ella con dulzura. —Nos vemos.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta del patio, sus furiosos alaridos resonaban en sus oídos. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios.

Fuera de balance. Él se mantendría mejor fuera de balance y sin saber que esperar.

Ella sólo tenía que mantenerlo de esa manera.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. La historia se llama "TEMERARIA" y es una historia corta. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. **

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… **

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

-**/ / ~_~ * ~_~ * ~_~ / /**-

Capítulo 4

Dos días. Habían pasado dos días desde que había visto a Sere. Darien se armó de valor, ya que debido a su pérdida temporal de la cordura, supuso que se habría vuelto más decidida. A pesar de eso, pasó cada momento esperando verla aparecer de la nada. Sólo para quedar completamente decepcionado. Soltó un bufido.

¿Decepcionado? Más bien aliviado.

Estaba nervioso y de mal genio, y sus amigos lo evitaban como si tuviera sífilis.

La echaba de menos. No era algo que quisiera admitir, pero había consumido sus pensamientos. Ella lo hizo sentir... Detuvo su tren de pensamientos antes de que lo hicieran sentir ridículo.

Cuando Sere se fue, podría haber enumerado una docena de razones por las que involucrarse con ella era una mala idea. Pero por el momento, estaba luchando para recordar al menos una.

Entonces recordó. Nunca debería haberse mudado allí. Andrew estaba en lo cierto acerca de que era un espíritu libre. ¿Por qué ella se quedaría en una ciudad que había hecho todo lo posible para aplastar ese espíritu? No, no era por el hogar, el corazón o el compromiso. Esas cosas, a su edad, apenas se estaban empezando a considerar. Era joven y en la cúspide para desplegar sus alas. Tendría que volar y sería bello hacerlo.

Él quería tocarla, su magia, envolverse alrededor y perderse en su vitalidad. Él la quería para sí. Egoísta, él quería que ella brille para él y sólo para él.

Darien se reclinó en su silla y miró hacia el techo manchado de lluvia. El aire olía a ella. El olor ligeramente metálico de la lluvia golpeando el pavimento caliente se quedó en sus fosas nasales. Una ilusión. Ni una gota había caído. Todavía.

Y entonces lo oyó. Gordas gotas golpeando el techo de zinc del edificio. Uno, dos, más rápido y más pesadas. Empezó despacio, pero fue ganando intensidad.

Aleluya. Él quería correr al aire libre y jugar como un niño. Pensar en Sere la provocaba eso. Lo hacía sentir joven y tonto, lleno de sonrisas.

Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Bajó las tablillas de las persianas con un dedo y se asomó. A poca distancia, el sol todavía brillaba, un fuerte contraste con las nubes oscuras, cubriéndolo justo encima. Sería un chaparrón rápido, por desgracia, pero serviría para enfriar las cosas fuera, unos pocos grados, aunque hiciera la humedad más opresiva.

Cuando se volvió hacia su escritorio, su puerta se abrió, y Sere se apresuró a entrar, goteando agua en todo el piso. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se quedó allí, mirándolo, sus grandes ojos azules brillantes mientras su pelo mojado se pegaba a sus mejillas.

Una sonrisa vaciló alrededor de sus labios mientras lo miraba.

—Creo que he olvidado mi paraguas.

Antes de que pudiera saludarla al menos, ya estaba caminando hasta él en el centro de la habitación y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Infiernos. Como si hubiera convocado la lluvia, sólo para poder entrar aquí vestida con su ropa adhiriéndose como una segunda piel. Su camisa salió primero y aterrizó con un plop húmedo en el suelo. No llevaba sujetador.

—Sere, detente—gruñó mientras se apresuraba a recuperar su camisa. La escurrió y trató de cubrir alrededor de sus pechos desnudos. Cualquier cosa para que no lo tentaran tanto.

Ella se estremeció cuando la tela húmeda tocó su piel. Él maldijo. ¿Cómo diablos podía sentir frío con este calor? Pero, efectivamente, la piel de gallina arrugaba su piel, por lo que sus deliciosos pezones se tensaron en punta.

Miró a su alrededor casi con pánico. De ninguna manera iba a tener una mujer desnuda en su oficina. No sólo conseguiría que despidieran su triste culo de allí, sino que los chismes correrían a través de la ciudad como cerdo a la mugre.

Tomó una decisión rápida: se abrió bruscamente los botones de su camisa y se la quitó. Mientras lo hacía, ella se había sacado sus vaqueros y se quedó completamente desnuda delante de él.

Apretó los dientes y rápidamente la envolvió con su camisa sobre los hombros.

Bueno, eso era bastante bueno, teniendo en cuenta que no podía sacarse los pantalones y dárselos a ella. Él ya era hombre muerto si alguien entraba.

Alarmado por esa perspectiva, fue hacia la puerta.

—Ya está cerrada—dijo con su voz ronca, y tenía un hilo de diversión allí.

Él frunció el ceño. Por supuesto, la descarada no habría pasado eso por alto.

—Sere, tienes que ir a casa. Estoy trabajando.

Una ceja se levantó, y un toque de risa brilló en sus ojos.

—Sí, puedo ver lo ocupado que estás. ¿Quieres ir a jugar en la lluvia conmigo?

Maldito fuera si no estaba tentado. Luego se sacudió la locura de encima y frunció el ceño, con la esperanza de que captara el mensaje y a la vez, de que no lo hiciera, todo al mismo tiempo.

En lugar de eso, caminó hacia él, con su camisa colgando alrededor. Las solapas se separaron y sus pechos se asomaron, sus pezones jugando el juego erótico de las escondidas.

Ella tomó su mano y tiró de él hacia arriba. La palma de su mano rozó un pecho, y ella lo sostuvo allí, lo que lo obligó a ahuecar el montículo regordete.

—Tócame— susurró.

Su piel era tan suave. Como de bebé.

Tiró de su mano. Bebé. Por supuesto que era suave como un bebé, porque al lado de él, era una maldita infante.

Sin inmutarse, le metió los dedos en la cinturilla de su pantalón y tiró de la cremallera.

La bajó y metió su mano, que rápidamente rodeó su pene.

—Sere, princesa, tienes que parar esto. —Se apoderó de su mano y la sacó, sosteniéndola tan lejos de su cuerpo como pudo. —Vete a tu casa. No podemos hacer esto.

Una vez más, levantó una ceja.

—Oh, pero podemos, Darien ¿Quién va a detenernos? La puerta está cerrada. Nadie en su sano juicio saldría en la lluvia. Excepto yo—añadió con una sonrisa.

Llegó hasta él con la otra mano y logró bajarle los pantalones hasta las caderas. Su polla saltó, desesperada por su tacto, y no la defraudó.

Sus dedos rozaron la cabeza y se cerraron alrededor de la base. El estuvo malditamente cerca de correrse en su mano.

¿Qué tenía esta mujer que lo volvía totalmente loco? Todo lo que tenía que hacer era tocarlo y perdía el control totalmente. Él que se enorgullecía de su disciplina, de su capacidad de no caer ante los deseos. Pero, maldita sea, esta mujer le hacía lanzar la precaución al viento.

Otra vez cayó de rodillas delante de él, y su boca se cerró caliente alrededor de su polla. El fuego lo consumió. Caliente, tensa y dolorosa. Pero tan condenadamente bien. Tan-Condenadamente-Bien.

La levantó del piso.

—Hoy no, princesa. No te arrodillarás. He tenido bastante de esa mierda de sumisión.

Ella se rió, sus ojos brillaban cuando él la recogió y la recostó en el escritorio. La acomodó como si fuera un festín, toda abierta y extendida para él. Y vaya si no estaba muerto de hambre.

—Hay un condón en el bolsillo de mi pantalón—dijo Sere con voz ronca

Frunció los labios mientras la miraba ferozmente.

—Creo que puedo ocuparme de la maldita protección. —de un tirón, abrió el cajón de su escritorio, rebuscó y sacó un condón.

—¿Por qué, Darien? Uno podría pensar que me habías estado esperando— bromeó.

Un vergonzoso rubor trazó el camino hasta el cuello. ¿Cómo podía saber que acababa de comprarlos?

Demonios, ni siquiera sabía por qué había comprado los malditos condones. No había tenido relaciones sexuales en un año, y ciertamente nunca los guardaba en el cajón de su escritorio.

Sólo después de que ella había llegado a la ciudad con su andar sexy-como-el pecado y los labios haciendo pucheros.

Haciendo caso omiso de su sonrisa, bajó la cabeza a su pecho, pero ella puso las manos sobre sus mejillas y lo obligó a subir hasta que sus labios se cernían peligrosamente cerca.

—Bésame—susurró. —A mí. No mis pechos.

Sus labios eran gordos y tan tentadores. Él sabía que estaría perdido si la probaba. Completa y totalmente perdido.

Ella no le dio una opción. Su cabeza se alzó de la mesa, y pegó sus labios sobre los suyo. Calientes. Embriagadores y tan malditamente dulces.

Su lengua aleteaba en sus labios, y sin pensarlo, él los abrió, dejándola entrar. Suave y curiosa, su lengua se adentró en su boca, cepillando a través de la suya, dejando su sabor.

El curvó una mano detrás de su nuca, metiendo los dedos en su pelo grueso. Tomó el control del beso y se tragó su gemido de placer. Lo quería todo de ella. Ella le pertenecía a él.

Ese pensamiento envió señales de alarma sonando en todas las direcciones. Ella no era suya. Lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Pero se sentía tan increíblemente bien. Y él la deseaba. La deseaba tanto que no podía respirar a su alrededor. ¿Sería tan malo vivir el momento y fingir que podría ser suya, aunque sea por un ratito?

Luego ella se movió y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, tirando de él más cerca. Ella susurró en su boca, y se tomó un momento para comprender lo que había dicho.

—Ámame, Darien Por favor, ámame.

Sus palabras lo golpearon. Una petición simple y sin embargo tan sincera.

¿Podría hacer el amor con ella y luego dejarla ir?

Él se separó de su boca y deslizó sus labios por su mandíbula, hasta la tierna piel de su cuello. Aspiró su olor dulce mientras mordisqueó un camino por encima de su hombro hacia sus pechos.

Ella se arqueó y se retorció debajo de él, que sonreía mientras chupaba un tenso pezón en la boca. Se amamantó suavemente de él por un tiempo, jugueteando y apretando uno de los senos antes de que perezosamente centrara su atención en el otro.

Sus músculos se sacudieron en un espasmo, y su respiración se hizo pesada.

Después de chupar tiernamente durante varios segundos, le hincó los dientes en la punta endurecida. Ella gritó y se arqueó en su escritorio.

—Shhhh, princesa—murmuró. —Tenemos que estar en silencio.

Ella gimió y le pasó las manos frenéticamente sobre sus hombros.

—Tómame, Darien Hazme tuya—le rogó.

Él cerró los ojos mientras su pene se endurecía dolorosamente. Ella era tan jodidamente sensible.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era tocarla. Hacer el amor con una mujer que estaba tan excitada por él, era un viaje de poder como nunca había experimentado. Se sentía invencible.

Su boca se deslizó por su cuerpo, su exquisito y oh, tan tentador cuerpo. Su anillo en el vientre temblaba mientras su lengua trazaba una línea que lo rodeaba. Bonito y delicado como ella. Femenino. A él le gustaba. Incluso el mechón rosa. Simplemente, encajaba con ella.

Besó una línea hasta su coño, disfrutando de la sensación de ella contra su boca. Olía tan bien como sabía, y entonces supo que nunca tendría lo suficiente de ella.

Pasando por debajo de sus rodillas, le metió los brazos y tiró hasta que su culo quedó en el borde del escritorio. Se alineaba a la perfección con su polla, y se estaba muriendo por conseguir estar en su interior.

Buscó a tientas romper la envoltura del condón, de repente torpe e inepto. Sus dedos temblaban mientras rodaba el látex sobre el pene. Pero aún así, se contuvo.

Flexionó una de sus rodillas, le separó los pliegues húmedos de su coño y apretó la boca en su entrada. Ella se sacudió y se estremeció cuando lamió y la saboreó. Estaba lista para él. Alzándose ante ella, le separó más las piernas, luego se posicionó en su entrada. Su pulgar encontró su clítoris, tenso y rígido. Cuando empezó a manipular suavemente el paquete sensible, se metió dentro de ella.

Ella abrió la boca y se quedó rígido en torno a él. Su cuerpo reaccionó, y sus músculos parecían protestar en espasmos. Sus manos volaron hasta agarrar la parte superior de sus brazos, y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

Frunció el ceño y maldijo entre dientes. Había ido demasiado rápido.

—¿Te he hecho daño, princesa? —Le preguntó con preocupación. —Lo lamento mucho.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

—No, no te detengas. Dios, se siente tan bien, Darien Ámame por favor—rogó.

No había un hombre vivo, que pudiera rechazar una petición así. Poco a poco se retiró, después entró de nuevo hacia delante.

Ella se retorcía debajo, y envolvía sus piernas alrededor de él, acercándolo más en su contra.

Se hundió en su calor acogedor, y con cada embestida, sintió que estaba perdiendo más de sí mismo. No era sólo físico. Deseaba como el infierno que lo fuera.

Él quería que fuera sólo lujuria, porque entonces, cuando ella estuviera lista para irse, él pudiera dejarla sin pena y sin una sensación de pérdida.

Pero a medida que avanzaba más en su cuerpo, sintió el tirón en el pecho. Justo donde yace el corazón.

Luego la miró a los ojos. Había deseo y necesidad allí. Y brillan con algo, algo que no podía describir, pero que dejaba un dolor dentro de él.

¿Lo sentía ella también?

Sus movimientos se hicieron más frenéticos, y sus ojos se abrieron. Sabía que estaba cerca, y se determinó que ella acabara primero. Se agachó, encontrando su clítoris. Con un toque suave, pulsó en él mientras se deslizaba hacia delante de nuevo.

Su boca se abrió, y sabía que si él no la cubría, iba a dejar salir el infierno con un grito. Estuvo a punto de no llegar a tiempo. A medida que sujetaba su mano sobre su la boca, y su otra mano aún acariciaba su clítoris, ella dejó escapar un grito ronco. Su coño convulsionó a su alrededor, chupándolo húmedamente en su orgasmo.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Oh Santo Cielo, esto era grande. Mierda. Hasta la última gota de sangre en su cuerpo corrió hacia su polla, inflamándola más. Y la presión. Dios, la presión.

El condón se sentía como un tornillo alrededor de su polla. Quería arrancarlo y aliviar la presión. Empujó más duro. Golpeó frenéticamente contra su cuerpo hasta que finalmente, la insoportable presión explotó.

Explotó dentro de ella, la cabeza de su maldita polla casi reventó con la fuerza del orgasmo. Sin pensar, se balanceó en su contra, queriendo que la sensación nunca terminara.

Sere contuvo la respiración cuando la mano de Darien se deslizó de su boca.

Quería gritar, pero se mordió el labio para guardar silencio. Nunca había sentido nada igual a ellos dos corriéndose juntos. Era todo lo que había soñado que sería.

Miró a Darien que suavemente se deslizó fuera de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se encontraron, y lo que vio en sus ojos hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. Lamento. Culpa. Todo menos la aceptación amorosa que tenía la esperanza de encontrar.

—Darien—dijo en voz baja mientras se esforzaba por sentarse en el escritorio.

Le tomó la mano y la ayudó a levantarse, pero no la miraba.

—Buscaré tu ropa—dijo en voz baja.

—Darien, mírame—pidió.

Finalmente, volvió la cabeza, y vio el pesar ardiendo a fuego lento en sus ojos oscuros. Pero había algo más. ¿Tristeza? Las pupilas dilatadas, superando a los orbes azules y dejando sus ojos negros.

—No voy a insultarte dándote excusas, Sere. No debería haber ocurrido, pero yo quería. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no nos engañemos. No puede suceder otra vez.

—¿Por qué? —Exigió. Se apretó cerca de él, sin importarle el hecho de que todavía estaba desnuda. Su coño estaba todavía palpitante de su orgasmo, y no quería otra cosa más que ser envuelta en sus brazos.

—No voy a tener una aventura contigo, Sere—respondió.

Ella se puso tensa y trató de mantener su enojo y frustración.

—¿Quién dice que tiene que ser un aventura? ¿Por qué no podemos tener relaciones sexuales? Somos dos adultos, Darien Yo no soy una niña.

—Tal vez no estoy en el sexo casual—dijo con calma. —Tal vez estoy en una edad en que estoy listo para sentar cabeza y encontrar algo más que un polvo rápido.

Ella se estremeció y retrocedió.

—¿Polvo rápido? —dijo en voz baja. —¿Es eso lo que soy, Darien? —Ella no pudo evitar el dolor en su voz. Ella no era la mujer que quería para establecerse. —Soy buena para una mamada y una follada fácil, pero no lo suficiente para más.

Una gran amargura la invadió y se deslizó sobre ella con agónica velocidad. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían en Milenio. Había sido una tonta al volver.

—Eso no es lo que he dicho, Sere—dijo pacientemente.

—No hace falta que lo digas—susurró.

Se puso su ropa mojada sin importarle su aspecto. Sin volver a mirarlo, abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba estacionado su auto.

Sus ojos estaban secos. Ella no iba a llorar. No ante él. Su único consuelo era que no se había humillado aún más, dejando escapar sus sentimientos impulsivamente.

Darien cerró la puerta para poder vestirse. Estaba de pie en su oficina a mitad del día, desnudo y todavía con un condón usado puesto.

Extendió la mano para sacarlo y se congeló cuando vio huellas de color rojo en el exterior del látex.

Sangre.

¿Qué carajo?

Su mirada voló al escritorio, pero lo único que vio fue una mínima mancha de color rojo. Dios, ¿había sido tan bruto? ¿La había lastimado?

Pero luego recordó lo estrecha que había sido. Que insegura había estado cuando se posicionó para que la tomara. Y su grito de sorpresa cuando él empujó la primera vez.

La náusea llenó su estómago. ¡Jesucristo! Ella había sido virgen.

Cerró los ojos, y luego, recordando que todavía estaba desnudo, en su oficina, a mitad del día, dejó escapar una maldición y se puso su ropa de nuevo.

Una virgen. Dios. Había tomado su virginidad, algo que él no tenía derecho a hacer, y no sólo eso, la había insultado. Casi la había llamado puta. No es que él quisiera hacerle daño de esa manera, pero bien podría haberlo dicho en voz alta. Toda esa mierda de no querer un polvo rápido.

No, él no quería un polvo rápido con ella. El quería malditamente más que eso.

Pero ella no.

Esto era un juego para ella. No podía siquiera imaginarla asentándose en una ciudad pequeña, en un lugar que no le había causado nada más que dolor. ¿Por qué mierda había regresado?

Andrew iba a matarlo.

Darien gimió y se pasó la mano cansada por la frente. Le había prometido a uno de sus mejores amigos que iba a velar por su hermana pequeña y la protegería de los hombres que pensaban que ella era un blanco fácil. Juró largo y duro otra vez.

¿Blanco fácil? Había sido una maldita virgen, y él había sido quien la trató como si fuera una copia al carbón de su madre.

Imbécil.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. La historia se llama "TEMERARIA" y es una historia corta. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. **

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… **

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

-**/ / ~_~ * ~_~ * ~_~ / /**-

Capítulo 5

Si Darien había querido que Sere desapareciera, sin duda había conseguido su deseo. Ya no estaba allí cada vez que se daba la vuelta. Fue una semana después cuando se dio cuenta que había dejado de ocultarse con la esperanza de que iba a verla, pero no importa dónde fuera, la cafetería o al bar de Melvin, su casa o su oficina, no había rastro de ella.

Una conversación entre semana con Mina no resultó otra cosa que Mina llamándolo idiota y que le echara una rabieta.

¿Dónde estaba?

No podía mantener un ojo en ella muy bien si no la veía.

—Eres un estúpido hijo de puta—murmuró. Él la había lastimado. Todavía se estremecía cuando recordaba la mirada en sus ojos. Había sido un maldito bastardo.

Por supuesto que no estaba haciendo fila para seducirlo. Una mujer como ella no tenía que esperar alrededor de un hombre como él.

Pero ella había esperado, y él no podía entender por qué. ¿Por qué él? Tenía que haber tenido hombres que morían por estar con ella en la universidad. Incluso mientras pensaba eso, una imagen de su madre le vino a la mente. Y la expresión en la cara de una mucho más joven Sere, la noche en que tuvo que decirle que su mamá no volvería a casa.

Esa noche había sido un catalizador para muchas cosas. Había llevado a Sere a su casa para que tuviera un lugar donde quedarse hasta que Andrew volviera a la ciudad.

No había querido que estuviera sola en la casa en que había crecido. No cuando los novios de su madre llamaban a cualquier hora de la noche. Cuando ellos descubrieran que Mimete se había ido, ¿quién iba a asegurar que no desviarían su atención en la hija adolescente de Mimete?

Sere no había reaccionado con sorpresa ante la noticia de que su madre había abandonado la ciudad con un nuevo novio y dejado a Sere a su suerte. Fue esa estoica aceptación que hacía a Darien entristecerse por la pequeña niña atrapada detrás de la fachada abrasiva de Sere.

Tenía perfecto sentido por qué ella todavía era virgen. No hacía falta ser un genio para entender que no le gustaría ser metida en el mismo saco, junto con su madre.

Lo que no tenía sentido era por qué lo había escogido para ser el primero.

Juró y golpeó el escritorio con el puño. Luego miró a la unidad de aire acondicionado de la ventana que había dejado de funcionar antes de la tarde. El maldito reparador se suponía que tendría que haber estado allí hacía horas. Estaba cansado de estar sentado allí, sudando su culo, con la ridícula esperanza de que Sere pudiera irrumpir por la puerta con su sonrisa del millón de dólares y sus grandes ojos azules brillando con malicia.

En su lugar, todo lo que podía recordar era el dolor ensombreciendo sus magníficos ojos. Dolor del que había sido responsable.

Stephen metió la cabeza por la puerta.

—Darien, es posible que desee ir directo al bar de Melvin.

La urgencia en la voz de Stephen estimuló a Darien a la acción. Rápidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, su mano comprobó automáticamente el arma a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa? —Exigió.

Stephen le dirigió una mirada inquieta y Darien lo supo. Suspiró.

—¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

Stephen hizo una mueca.

—Hay disturbios. Uh, Melvin dijo que Sere está bastante borracha.

Darien escupió una maldición, incluso cuando llegaba a su coche. Stephen estaba detrás de él. Al principio, Darien se preguntaba si esto era sólo otra estratagema por parte de Sere, si su llamada era una trampa para encerrarla durante la noche. Pero cuando entró en Melvin, unos minutos más tarde, rápidamente olvidó esa idea.

En una palabra, Sere estaba borracha como una cuba. Y él nunca la había visto borracha. Infiernos, nunca la había visto tomar un sorbo de alcohol.

Ella estaba arriba de la barra, ignorando las súplicas de Melvin para que bajara. Llevaba una apretada minifalda que daba a cualquiera en un radio de tres metros, un primer plano de su ropa interior. Él sólo esperaba como el infierno que llevara ropa interior.

Su estómago estaba descubierto ya que la camiseta estaba enganchada más arriba, rozando la parte inferior de sus pechos. Definitivamente no llevaba sujetador.

Se tambaleaba peligrosamente sobre tacones de ocho centímetros, y no menos de cuatro pares de manos extendieron la mano para sostenerla. Una carcajada se le escapó cuando ella esquivó y siguió girando sobre la barra al tiempo de la música country a todo volumen.

Parecía que estaba teniendo el momento de su vida. Sólo Darien podía ver el dolor parpadeando en sus ojos.

Entonces uno de los chicos se acercó y tiró de su mano. Ella se desplomó con un grito sorprendido, derecho en los brazos del idiota. Él sonrió y pegó su boca a la suya.

Ella comenzó a luchar y patear salvajemente, pero el hombre no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. Como si nada, aumentó la presión. Gemidos de miedo escaparon de ella. Era todo lo que Darien podría oír. No había música. No había conversaciones en voz alta. Sólo su grito de miedo.

Darien explotó en la acción, empujando a los hombres de su camino mientras él se acercaba a su objetivo. Melvin dio a Darien una mirada aliviada cuando lo vio.

Sin decir una palabra, Darien se acercó y la tomó de la muñeca. Él tironeó, pero el tipo que se aferraba a ella se mostró reacio a dejarla ir. Hasta que vio el uniforme de Darien Su docilidad no era suficiente, sin embargo. Darien quería su sangre.

Golpeó al hombre directo en la mandíbula y cayó, casi llevando a Sere con él.

Darien la agarró y tiró de ella contra su cuerpo. La ubicó detrás de él mientras esperaba a ver si había más problemas con el Señor Odioso.

Convencido de que estaba fuera de combate, Darien se dirigió a Sere. Sus generalmente claros ojos azules estaban nublados por la confusión y la bruma del alcohol en exceso.

—¿Te encuentras bien, princesa? —Exigió mientras le tocaba la mejilla en un gesto amable.

Para su horror, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Infiernos.

Él la tomó en sus brazos y luego miró por encima de la cabeza a Melvin. —¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado con esto?

—Unas pocas horas—dijo Melvin. —Sólo se puso mal desde hace media hora.

—Gracias por llamar—Darien, dijo con un guiño. —Me la llevo a su casa.

—Dale mis saludos Andrew cuando hables con él—dijo Melvin. —Dile que no tiene que preocuparse de que Sere venga por aquí otra vez.

—No, no lo hará—Darien dijo escuetamente. —Estará de vuelta sólo por sobre mi cadáver.

Melvin asintió con satisfacción y Darien colocó a Sere bajo su brazo, apretándola contra su lado. La apresuró a salir del bar, manteniendo en ella el refugio protector de su brazo hasta que estuvieron fuera.

Cuando llegó a su coche, abrió la puerta de atrás y con suavidad le ayudó a subir. Ella no ofreció ninguna resistencia y se metió en el asiento, tumbada y se abrazó a sus rodillas de manera protectora contra el pecho. Se quedó mirándola durante un buen rato, con la mandíbula apretada, hasta que pensó que los dientes se le podían romper.

Darien se volvió y casi tropezó con Stephen.

—Voy a regresar a la estación—dijo Stephen. —Usted siga adelante y llévela a casa.

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias, hombre.

—Por supuesto.

Darien caminaba hacia el lado del conductor y entró. Viajaron a su casa en silencio.

Miró por encima del hombro en la oscuridad para ver si ella estaba durmiendo, pero no estaba más que tendida, con la mirada fija en un objeto distante. Suspiró y volvió su atención a la carretera.

Unos minutos más tarde, él se detuvo frente a su casa y apagó el motor. Se bajó, abrió la puerta de atrás y se acercó a recogerla. Ella no ofreció resistencia y yació sin fuerzas en sus brazos mientras se dirigía a su puerta.

¡Infiernos!, no estaba cerrada aún.

—Vamos a tener una charla sobre las medidas de su seguridad—gruñó, dando un codazo a la puerta y entrando al interior.

Su silencio estaba empezando a ponerlo nervioso. Para una chica que siempre tenía algo que decir, esto de no hablar estaba empezando a cabrearlo.

La puso en el sofá y se arrodilló a su lado. Le acarició la mejilla y pasó el dedo por sus labios.

—¿Estás bien, princesa?

Una vez más, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Una cayó sobre el borde de sus ojos y se deslizó hacia abajo, chocando con su dedo. Maldita sea.

—No me llames princesa—dijo con voz ronca. —Yo no soy tu princesa. Yo no soy tu cualquier cosa. No soy nada para ti. Sólo una que estaba fácil.

Estuvo malditamente cerca de explotar. Sólo el miedo de asustarla le impidió perder la calma por completo.

—Nunca vuelvas a hablar así de ti misma—gruñó.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué más podría llamarse a alguien que casi te obliga a tener relaciones sexuales con ella?

Sarcástica y mordaz. Era como siempre había tratado con situaciones que la dejaban en una situación de desventaja.

—Tengo mucho que quiero decirte, Sere, pero maldito si lo voy a hacer cuando no lo recuerdes a la mañana siguiente. Así que lo que voy a hacer, es sacarte esa ropa y meterte a la cama. ¿Pero mañana? Mañana vamos a hablar, y no me importa un carajo si tienes la peor resaca de la historia. No te vas a salir de esto.

Ella le dio una ligera sonrisa.

—A veces, cuando me hablas, es casi como que te perteneciera. Es muy agradable. —Entonces su sonrisa se desvaneció. —Pero nunca voy a pertenecerte. No perteneceré a nadie.

Cerró los ojos, pero no antes de ver nuevamente la humedad.

Con su pecho pesado y dolido, la recogió y la llevó de nuevo a la habitación.

Ella no se movió mientras la desnudaba y luego la metía cuidadosamente en la cama.

Durante un largo momento se quedó de pie a su lado, la mirada fija en ella con confusión. Habló de pertenecer a él, de querer pertenecer a él, como si tuviera sentimientos más profundos, más allá de un enamoramiento o atracción sexual.

¿Se había equivocado sobre sus intenciones todo el tiempo? ¿Era esa desvergonzada manera de actuar, como una gatita sexy, sólo un encubrimiento de sus profundas inseguridades? Bueno, obviamente, lo de gatita sexy era una farsa.

_Ella se preservó para ti._

Si se tratara de cualquier otra mujer, habría visto mucho en ese hecho, pero con Sere, nunca había estado seguro de nada. Ella se movía muy rápido, hacía girar su cabeza y, en general, lo mantenía en un estado de desconcierto.

¿Qué tal si ella quería más? ¿Qué tal si no era un juego? ¿Qué tal si había jodido todo, antes de que se diera cuenta de que incluso había tenido una oportunidad?

Bajó la cabeza y la besó en la sien, dejando que sus labios permanecieran allí por un momento.

—Lo siento—susurró. —Lo lamento tanto.

Después de tocar su mejilla una vez más, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación hacia la sala. Se tiró en el sofá, mañana iba a descubrir lo que había provocado la maldita borrachera de esta noche.

A pesar de que tenía el mal presentimiento de que lo sabía.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. La historia se llama "TEMERARIA" y es una historia corta. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. **

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… **

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

-**/ / ~_~ * ~_~ * ~_~ / /**-

Capítulo 6

Sere se despertó con una cabeza palpitante y la lengua reseca e hinchada, pegada al paladar como papel matamoscas. Estaba desnuda. En su cama.

La vergüenza llenó su mente hasta que tuvo ganas de gritar. Y ella que no quería ser la hija de madre.

Luchó para tratar de recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se acordó de beber demasiado y tener que obligarse a tragar la desagradable bebida de mierda.

El resto de la noche era difusa, aunque sí recordaba ser jalada de la barra por un tipo que nunca había visto antes.

El miedo se apoderó de ella. Por favor, por favor, que no hubiera pasado la noche con él. Se arrastró de la cama, buscando en ella signos de que no hubiera estado sola. Se le revolvía el estómago mientras se apresuraba por vestirse, y tuvo que respirar profundamente para evitar tener que meter la cabeza en un inodoro.

Se cepilló los dientes luego se mojó la cara con agua hasta que algunas de las telarañas se despejaron. Entonces se aventuró a salir de su habitación, con miedo de lo que podría encontrar en la sala.

Cuando vio a Darien sentado en el sofá, con el control remoto en la mano, suspiró de alivio. No importaba lo que podría pensar en ella, no habría permitido que le pase nada.

Se volvió para mirarla con una expresión indescifrable. Incapaz de sostener su mirada, agachó la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina.

—¡Oh, no no! —Darien dijo mientras caminaba tras ella. Le tocó el hombro y dejó que sus dedos se deslizan sobre la piel antes de darle la vuelta de cara a él. —¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó, aunque su expresión le dijo que sabía muy bien cómo se sentía.

—Como la mierda—dijo sin rodeos.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—No me sorprende. Eso fue un infierno de borrachera que te agarraste ayer por la noche. ¿Quieres decirme qué está pasando?

Ella casi se echó a reír. Lo hubiera hecho, si eso no le partiera la cabeza. Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Nada está pasando. Simplemente decidí darle al público lo que estaba esperando.

Sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente.

—¿Y qué es lo que esperan, Sere?

Ella se encogió de hombros, y su mano se tensó sobre su hombro. Lo estaba fastidiando.

No es que fuera nada nuevo.

—Una puta borracha. De tal palo, tal astilla. —Se iba a encoger de hombros otra vez, pero su agarre se lo impidió.

Maldijo en voz baja, pero las palabras todavía herían sus oídos.

—Tú no eres una puta o una borracha, Sere. ¿Por qué diablos quieres que la gente crea que lo eres?

Ella levantó una ceja y miró hacia atrás de él.

—¿Qué más se puede llamar a un polvo rápido?

La cara de Darien se oscureció con furia. Él le dio la vuelta y la empujó fuera de la cocina y de nuevo en la sala de estar. La sentó en el sofá y se sentó al lado de ella.

—Corta el rollo, Sere. Eras virgen. Yo fui el primero.

Ella no podía respirar. Esto dolía mucho. No había querido que él supiera, no había querido que él tuviera ese tipo de poder sobre ella.

Entonces la tomó de la mejilla, su tacto era tan suave que quería llorar. Alzó su barbilla hasta que se vio obligada a enfrentarse con su mirada.

—Te he hecho daño, princesa, y lo siento terriblemente. No debería haber sido así. Debería haber sido especial, no un rapidito en el escritorio de mi oficina.

—Fue mi decisión—dijo en tono desafiante.

—¿Pero por qué yo fui tu elección?

Ella se negó a verlo a pesar de que él mantuvo su barbilla mientras la miraba.

—Sere, mírame—le ordenó.

Dejó que sus ojos parpadean de nuevo a él.

—¿Acaso importa? Yo ni siquiera pensé que te darías cuenta. ¿Y quién iba a creer que yo era virgen de todos modos?

—Yo—dijo en voz baja. —Y, maldita sea, Sere, deberías habérmelo dicho. Podría haberte lastimado gravemente. Si hubiera sido otra persona, alguien a quien no le hubiera importado tu placer o no hubiera tenido buenas intenciones, podría haber sido mucho peor.

—Pero no fue así—dijo. —Todo fue muy bien. Mi primera vez fue todo lo que podía esperar, y ahora ya no tengo mi molesta virginidad por la que preocuparme. Puedo perder la cabeza por el primer tipo que se me cruce y salir a divertirme.

Darien frunció el ceño y la agarró por los hombros y la sacudió un poco.

—¿Puedes hablar seriamente por dos segundos? Esto no es un juego. Sé muy bien que no tomas el sexo a la ligera. ¿Por qué actúas tan malditamente despreocupada?

El dolor se centró en su pecho y se extendió a un ritmo alarmante. Levantó el cuello hasta que ella no pudo respirar.

—Yo estaba hablando en serio—susurró. —Sólo había un hombre que quería. Pensé... pensé que él iba a ser diferente a todos los demás. Yo pensaba que podría ver más allá de lo que mi madre era y verme realmente a mí. Pero al final, yo no fui más que un polvo rápido. Nadie importante. Ciertamente, nadie con quien él quisiera establecerse.

Darien se veía como si acabaran de abofetearlo. Le soltó la barbilla y la miró con una combinación de shock y horror. Ella no había pensado que podría afectarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Ella se levantó bruscamente del sofá, cruzando los brazos protectoramente sobre su pecho.

—Quiero que te vayas, Darien No tenemos más nada que decirnos. No tienes que preocuparte. He recibido el mensaje. No te acecharé más.

Él estuvo de pie en dos segundos, invadiendo su espacio. Sere retrocedió cautelosamente lejos.

—Espera un maldito minuto, Sere—gruñó.

Fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de la puerta. Se dio la vuelta con rapidez para responder, aliviada de estar a salvo de la confrontación. ¿Qué más había que decir? Él había dejado claro su punto. Ella lo entendió. No había necesidad de golpearse la cabeza.

Ella abrió la puerta para ver Zafiro allí de pie, las manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

—Hey, Sere—dijo con voz suave. —He oído que tuviste una mala noche.

Para su disgusto eterno, ella se echó a llorar.

Zafiro la tomó en sus brazos.

—Hey, ahora estás bien. Yo te llevaré hasta el rancho. Mina estaba preocupada por ti.

Ella asintió con la cabeza contra su pecho.—¿Darien todavía está aquí? —preguntó.

Ella se apartó y se frotó la cara. Se preguntó cómo sabía que Darien estaba aquí, pero luego miró más allá de él para ver el coche patrulla en su camino de entrada.

Grandioso. Ahora, la maldita ciudad entera sabía que él se había quedado con ella. No es que a ella le preocupara una mierda, pero la reputación de Darien sufriría, sin duda.

Se volvió a tiempo para ver Darien caminar detrás de ella.

—Debes sacar tu coche fuera de la entrada de mi casa—dijo ella con acritud— ¿Qué pensará la gente? No se puede tener a todo el mundo pensando que has estado con la prostituta del pueblo.

La cara de Darien se puso pálida y la ira brilló en sus ojos oscuros.

—Eso es suficiente, Sere.

Se volvió hacia Zafiro.

—¿Podemos irnos? —Suplicó. No quería quedarse allí un minuto más.

—Por supuesto—dijo Zafiro. —Ve y entra en la camioneta.

—Espera un minuto. No vas a ir a ninguna parte—Darien dijo en tono frustrado.— Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Ella lo ignoró y se dirigió a un ritmo acelerado a la camioneta de Zafiro. Cuando llegó, pudo ver a los dos hombres hablando y luego a Darien asintiendo. Unos segundos más tarde, Zafiro se deslizó en el asiento del conductor y arrancó el motor.

Él le dirigió una mirada de simpatía luego se inclinó para apretarle la mano.

—Todo va a estar bien, Sere. Puedes quedarte en el rancho tanto como lo necesites.

—Gracias, pero no hay necesidad—murmuró. —Me voy de Milenio.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. La historia se llama "TEMERARIA" y es una historia corta. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. **

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… **

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

-**/ / ~_~ * ~_~ * ~_~ / /**-

Capítulo 7

Darien estaba sentado en su oficina, su sofocante oficina, con la cabeza entre las manos y los codos apoyados en el escritorio. Sere se había refugiado en el rancho Luz de Luna durante dos días, y cuando finalmente se había cansado de recibir evasivas en el teléfono, había conducido hasta allá, sólo para que Mina le negara la entrada. Estaba realmente tentado de ir con una orden judicial. Pero entonces eso habría molestado a Seiya y Zafiro y arruinado una amistad perfectamente buena. Su única esperanza era que Sere finalmente se calmase y pudiera tener una conversación racional con él.

Su teléfono celular sonó y llegó hasta él, irritado por la esperanza de que se tratara de Sere. Él frunció el ceño cuando vio un número desconocido en la pantalla LCD. Lo abrió y se lo llevó a la oreja dando un corto saludo.

—Darien, es Andrew. Tenemos que hablar, hombre.

Mierda.

Él respiró profundo.

—Hey, hombre—saludó, tratando de mantener la voz clara y no afectada. — ¿Cómo va todo?

—Necesito que me digas qué coño está pasando con Sere—dijo Andrew, directo al grano. —Dijo que se va de Milenio. Para siempre.

El estómago de Darien pareció voltearse.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quieres decir que no sabías? Creí que mantenías un ojo en ella por mí. Está molesta, y no sé qué coño está pasando. Todo lo que sé de ella es que está empacando y se va. Traté de hacerla estar de acuerdo en esperar hasta que yo pueda ir, para que al menos pudiera ayudarla y saber qué carajo pasó, pero está decidida a sacar su culo de allí tan pronto como le sea posible. Necesito que intervengas, Darien No quiero que ella vaya a ninguna parte hasta que yo pueda llegar allí.

Darien se quejó. Cristo. Iba a tener que aclarar las cosas con Andrew. No había forma en que pudiera evitar que su mejor amigo se entere de lo que pasó.

—¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo? —Exigió Andrew cuando se hizo un largo silencio.

Darien suspiró.

—Es complicado.

—Si se trata de Sere, dudo que sea simple—gruñó Andrew. —Corta la mierda y dime lo que está pasando.

—Creo que estoy enamorado de ella—Darien dijo en voz baja. Y luego estuvo a punto de dejar caer la cabeza en la mesa. ¡Qué idiota! Uno no andaba escupiendo mierda como esa al cielo. ¿Y de dónde diablos había salido de todos modos? ¿Estaba enamorado de Sere? _¿No lo has estado siempre, maldito idiota?_

El silencio de Andrew estaba empezando a poner nervioso a Darien Probablemente, iba a llegar allí con una lista de métodos clasificados de tortura para probar en Darien

—¿Qué quiere decir con que _crees_? —Gruñó Andrew. —O lo estás o no lo estás. ¿Eres tú la razón por la que ella está en el rancho Kou, llorando a moco tendido?

¿Llorando? Mierda. Sere nunca lloraba. O al menos nunca lo había hecho antes. Ella había perfeccionado su exterior "no-puedes-herirme". Parecía que sólo Darien tenía el poder de herirla tanto.

—... Es complicado—Darien murmuró.

—Diablos, sí es complicado—gritó Andrew en el teléfono. —¿Qué coño has hecho? Yo confiaba en ti, hombre. Te pedí que cuidaras de ella, no que jodieras con su emociones. Te diré algo. Quédate malditamente lejos de ella. Yo me encargaré de esto. Voy a ir allí aunque tenga que ir sin permiso. Y aléjate lo más posible de ella.

Darien apretó el teléfono en la mano. No, había pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de ella hasta ahora. Ese había sido su error. Tratando de evitarla, tratando de negar la atracción entre ellos. Al hacerlo, él la había herido.

—No, Andrew. Yo me encargaré de esto—dijo con firmeza Darien

Colgó con Andrew maldiciendo a su oído y amenazándolo con catorce clases de daño físico. Darien respiró hondo mientras se ponía de pie. En primer lugar, tenía que ir a tomar una ducha. Olía como una cabra y parecía que había pasado tres round con un luchador de sumo.

En su camino hacia la puerta, abrió su teléfono celular para llamar a Seiya.

Necesitaba estar absolutamente seguro de que Sere todavía estaría allí cuando llegara al rancho. También necesitaba asegurarse de que Seiya supiera que él no se iba a ir esta vez. Iba a arrestar a todo el mundo en la maldita casa si tenía que hacerlo.

Sere cepilló su largo pelo y lo ató en una coleta. Parecía extraño sin el mechón rosa. Se había acostumbrado a él, incluso estaba conectada a él. Se encogió de hombros. Había sido divertido, y lo había hecho para obtener una reacción de Darien No parecía ser un punto importante ya.

Se vistió con una camiseta larga que Mina le había dado y luego se puso sus pantalones anchos. Se sintió tragada, pero hasta su regreso a Milenio, se había vestido siempre modestamente con la intención de atraer la menor cantidad de atención como fuera posible.

Cuadrando los hombros, se dirigió escaleras abajo para decir adiós a Mina y Seiya. Se suponía que Zafiro la llevaría en su coche a la ciudad para que pudiera recoger sus cosas de la casa y recuperar su coche del bar de Melvin.

Marcharse no debería molestarla tanto. No era como si tuviera algún lazo con la ciudad. Dios, ¿por qué habría de tenerlo? Nunca nadie los había hecho sentir bienvenidos a ella o a Andrew. Su hermano había tenido razón. Nunca tendría que haber vuelto. Aquí no había nada para ella.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, Seiya la cruzó con una expresión sombría en su rostro. Había un toque de preocupación en su cara y ella frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba.

—Darien está aquí—dijo.

El pecho se le oprimió y no importaba lo mucho que deseaba parecer tranquila y fría, no podía disimular la emoción. Al parecer, ella albergaba serias tendencias masoquistas.

—Me dijo que no se irá hasta que te vea—continuó Seiya.

Sus hombros se hundieron.

Seiya le puso la mano en el brazo.

—No tienes que verlo, Sere. Zafiro y yo podemos hacer que se vaya. No le va a gustar, pero se puede hacer.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No. No quiero ser la causa de los problemas entre ustedes. Han sido amigos por mucho tiempo.

—Siempre puedo echar a Mina sobre él—dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella se rió, y fue la primera vez que sonreía desde antes de que Zafiro la trajera hasta el rancho.

—No, lo veré. Quiero decirle adiós.

Seiya asintió con la cabeza.

—Sabes que si alguna vez necesitas algo, todo lo que tienes que hacer es levantar el teléfono, ¿vale?

—Gracias—dijo en voz baja. —Realmente aprecio todo lo que tú, Mina y Zafiro han hecho. Y lo siento por pensar que eras un hijo de puta al principio.

Seiya se rió entre dientes.

Tomando un aliento fortificador, Sere pasó junto a Seiya hacia la sala. Darien estaba allí, paseándose con movimientos agitados. Zafiro también estaba allí, y miró a Sere interrogativamente cuando entró. Ella asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que estaba bien, y Zafiro a regañadientes salió de la habitación.

Darien miró hacia arriba y la vio, y podría jurar que vio alivio destellar en sus ojos.

—Sere, gracias a Dios.

Cruzó la habitación y la hubiera tomado en sus brazos, pero ella dio un paso atrás, poniendo sus manos frente a él, evitándolo. Ya era bastante difícil enfrentarse a él. No había forma que quisiera que la tocara.

—Tenemos que hablar, princesa.

—Está bien. Habla.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No aquí. Deja que te lleve a casa. Zafiro me dijo que estaba por llevarte a casa de todos modos. Yo puedo hacer eso. Podemos hablar en privado, y si después todavía no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo entonces me iré.

Ella lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿Me lo prometes?

Levantó dos dedos.

—Lo juro.

Dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Está bien. Me puedes llevar a casa. Déjame decir adiós a los demás.

—Voy a esperar en la camioneta—dijo.

Después de despedirse de Zafiro, Mina, Luna y Seiya, Sere se deslizó en el camión de Darien y se preparó para la inevitable charla. Para su sorpresa, se dirigieron a la ciudad en silencio. Él ni siquiera miró en su dirección. Mantenía la mano enroscada y apretada alrededor del volante, la tensión irradiaba de él como en ondas.

Le recordaba la forma en que la había conducido a su casa esa noche en que su madre la había abandonado. Había sido tan increíblemente amable con ella, pero estaba tan enojado con su madre. La rabia bullía de su cuerpo grande, y la había llevado a casa al igual que estaba haciendo ahora. La cara grabada en piedra, con las manos tan fuertemente apretadas que tenía los nudillos blancos.

A pesar de que la tensión era tan espesa que apenas podía respirar, una sonrisa suavizó su boca.

Esa fue la noche que se había enamorado de Darien

Oh, había comenzado como nada más que una forma juvenil de culto del héroe, pero con el tiempo sus sentimientos habían crecido. Esta vez... esta vez se había comprometido a hacer algo acerca de la corriente de atracción que fluía entre ellos.

Y había sido un desastre total y absoluto.

Ella suspiró con tristeza y se preguntó cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Darien decir su parte, para que ella pudiera asentir y decir lo necesario, y luego salir a lamer sus heridas en soledad.

Se detuvieron en su entrada, y apagó el motor. Sin mirarla, se bajó y dio la vuelta hasta su lado. Ella bajó de la camioneta, pero él no la tocó mientras se dirigían a la puerta principal.

¿Por qué estaba temiendo esto tanto? ¿Tal vez porque decir adiós al único hombre al que había amado estaba rompiéndole el corazón dentro de su pecho?

El amor apestaba. No había vuelta de hoja. Tal vez su madre tenía razón. _Nunca te entregues a un hombre. Demasiado complicado y doloroso. Juega un poco. Tómalo todo. Pero protégete a ti misma a toda costa._

Entró en la sala de estar y se sentó en el sofá. Lo que fuera que Darien tenía que decir, esperaba que lo hiciera rápido. Ella ya estaba lista para escuchar la disculpa.

El lamento que él había mostrado por lo que pasó entre ellos. Y luego todo ese "eres joven, tienes toda tu vida por delante, encontrarás a alguien adecuado..."

Vaya, no podía esperar.

—Sere, mírame—dijo en voz baja.

Se arrodilló frente a ella y le acarició la mejilla. Ese gesto cariñoso fue su perdición.

A pesar de su promesa de no llorar delante de él, de no dejarle saber lo mucho que le había hecho daño, las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

Le tomó el rostro entre sus grandes manos y le besó las lágrimas de ambos lados de su cara. Ella se estremeció y tiró lejos de él. ¿Estaba tratando de matarla? ¿Clavando el cuchillo un poco más profundo?

—¿Qué quieres, Darien?

—Tenemos que hablar de nosotros—dijo. —Necesito saber por qué esperaste, por qué me elegiste a mí. Necesito saber cómo te sientes con respecto a mí.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y lo miró. Tenía que ser el hombre más estúpido en la tierra, o estaba siendo innecesariamente cruel. En ese momento estaba pensando que era lo primero.

—Oh no—dijo con una sacudida de la cabeza. —Yo ya lo he presentado, me pongo demasiado en la línea. De ninguna manera voy a darte ese tipo de munición.

Tienes que ser el hombre más estúpido que he conocido, si tienes que hacer una pregunta tan tonta de todas maneras.

Se echó a reír. El muy cabrón se echó a reír. Aquí estaba ella sentada, muriendo por dentro, ¿y todo lo que podía hacer era reír? Lo empujó con furia, pero él se negó a ceder.

—Bueno, creo que puedo tener una pista. Has hecho todos los movimientos, y sí, soy un completo idiota, Sere. Tú me mareas. Y juro por Dios que no se si voy o vengo cuando estás a mi alrededor.

—Eso es fácil. Vas. Corriendo—murmuró.

Su expresión se puso seria.

—Sí, lo sé, princesa. Lo siento. Más de lo que alguna vez podrás saberlo. Pero necesito saber si tú te preocupas por mí o si se trata de un juego. Necesito saber si fue algo más que sexo y un buen momento.

Sabía que no podía controlar el dolor que brilló en sus ojos, y él lo vio, porque con la misma rapidez, vio arrepentimiento en él, arreglándoselas una vez más para meter el dedo en la llaga.

—Sé que debe haber parecido que soy una tonta pequeña ninfómana en búsqueda de una polla. Pero tienes que saber que el sexo nunca ha sido un juego para mí. Sabes lo que era mi madre—dijo suavemente. —Yo era virgen, Darien Una virgen de veintidós años de edad. ¿Cómo son de comunes en estos días?

Le tomó la mejilla.

—Pero ¿por qué yo, Sere?

Pues al infierno, realmente ya no importaba en ese momento. Había perdido todo el orgullo por este tonto. Además, ella nunca tendría que volver a verlo.

—Porque te amo—dijo en tono desafiante. —Te he amado siempre, Darien, nunca hubo nadie más para mí. Quería que fueras el primero... el único.

Abrió la boca para hablar, mientras sus ojos se agrandaron en estado de shock, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Ya sé lo que vas a decir. Soy demasiado joven. No sé lo que quiero. Soy ingenua y tonta. Puedes decir todo lo que quieras, pero eso no cambia los hechos. No soy ingenua o estúpida. Hace mucho maldito tiempo que crecí, Darien Pero te diré esto. Estoy harta de esperar alrededor tuyo a que te des cuenta y te saques el palo del culo. Prefiero ser miserable en otro lugar.

Fue silenciada por sus labios barriendo sobre los suyos, exigentes, duros pero llenos de amor. Tan cariñoso y tierno. Le temblaban las manos cuando enmarcaron su rostro.

—Tenía que estar seguro—dijo con voz temblorosa. Era oscura y ronca, atascándose y tropezando con las palabras al hablar. —Pensé que era una aventura, una diversión, alguien que ocupara tu tiempo hasta que te largaras de aquí.

—Sí, bueno, ¿quién dice que no lo eres? —se quejó ella.

Se rió de nuevo, a continuación, algo oscuro y primitivo ensombreció su rostro.

—Te amo, Sere. Dios sabe que luché con uñas y dientes contra esto, pero maldito si yo no te amo con cada parte de mi alma. Tengo miedo de ir aún más atrás y averiguar cuánto tiempo te he amado. No estoy seguro de que me guste la respuesta.

Lo miró con escepticismo. Su corazón latía un poco más rápido, pero estaba demasiado asustada para tener esperanza.

—No me mires así, princesa. Siento mucho haberte herido. Te juro que si me das una oportunidad, nunca voy a hacerte daño. Bueno, tal vez lo haré, pero no querré hacerlo, y me voy a pasar todos los días de mi vida asegurándome que sabes cuánto te amo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro.

—¿Q-qué estás diciendo, Darien?

—Que eres mía—dijo con fiereza—Yo te quiero siempre conmigo. Quiero que te cases conmigo. Tengas a mis hijos... con el tiempo. Bueno, preferentemente antes de cumplir los cuarenta, ya que ¡Jesús! ¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de mantenerme al día con ellos?

—¿Casarme contigo? ¿De verdad quieres que me case contigo? ¿Tú me amas?

Se inclinó y la besó de nuevo, moviendo los labios sobre los de ella, su lengua explorando, saboreándola como ella lo saboreaba a él.

Cuando se alejó, vio la verdad en sus ojos, y eso casi la desarmó.

—Cásate conmigo, Sere. Andrew no puede matarme si soy su cuñado, ¿no?

Una amplia sonrisa se estableció en su cara, curvando sus labios hacia arriba tan alto que podía sentirlos en las mejillas.

—Realmente me amas—dijo con asombro.

—Realmente—dijo con una sonrisa.

Se levantó del suelo y se deslizó en el sofá junto a ella. La atrajo hacia su regazo y la abrazó contra su pecho, acariciando con su mano hacia arriba y debajo de su brazo y luego su cuerpo.

—Me alegro de haber sido el primero. Sólo lamento como ocurrió. En mi escritorio. ¡Jesucristo, Sere! Te mereces algo mejor que eso.

La auto-condena en su voz hizo que el dolor en el pecho se incrementara.

—Podrías remediarlo para mí—murmuró. —Tengo una cama perfectamente buena.

Se apretó a su alrededor. Podía sentir la tensión hirviendo en sus venas. Ella sonrió. Él quería que ella esté bien.

Entonces se sintió alzada en sus brazos cuando la cargó hacia su dormitorio.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. La historia se llama "TEMERARIA" y es una historia corta. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. **

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… **

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

-**/ / ~_~ * ~_~ * ~_~ / /**-

Capítulo 8

Sere se sentía en desventaja en esta ocasión. Mientras Darien la colocaba con ternura en la cama, sus ojos brillaban con amor... ¡Dios, amor!

Se sentía más en control cuando estaba haciendo su acto de vampiresa. Sexy y sin sentido como si nada en el mundo le importara. Pero esto importaba. Importaba mucho.

La irritaba que se sintiera tan condenadamente vulnerable de repente. Al igual que la tímida virgen que había sido hacía unos días.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —Darien preguntó suavemente, mientras sus dedos rozaban su cara.

Por un momento pensó en volver a caer en su acto sexy. Pero Darien vería a través de ella como de una bolsa de plástico.

—Estoy nerviosa—acertó a decir sin ahogarse en las palabras.

Su mirada se suavizó. Y luego la besó. Caliente, dulce, sus labios se movían delicadamente a través de ella, como el roce de una pluma.

Su calor corría por su piel, infundiéndole la confianza que tanto necesitaba. Él se echó hacia atrás en la cama el tiempo suficiente para quitarse su camisa. Salió volando a través de la habitación, y luego se quitó los pantalones. Cuando su mirada ávida se fijó en su polla, ella no podía dejar de lamer sus labios. Él se quejó en voz alta.

—Tienes que parar con eso, princesa. Sólo soy un hombre. Un hombre de Neandertal, incluso. No me puedes mirar de esa manera y esperar que actúe civilizado.

Ella sonrió.

—A la mierda lo civilizado.

—Quiero hacerlo agradable y lento—dijo mientras bajaba por su cuerpo. Él comenzó a trabajar en los botones de su camisa extra grande. —Quiero amarte como te mereces ser amada. Quiero que sea bueno para ti, princesa.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo besó.

—No ha sido malo contigo, Darien Ha sido maravilloso. Eres el único obsesionado sobre la forma en que perdí mi virginidad.

Hizo una mueca mientras le quitaba la camisa.

—No me recuerdes que te tomé en mi escritorio.

Ella sacó los brazos de su camisa, y luego se fue a desabrochar su sujetador. Él lo retiró de sus pechos y luego bajó su boca a un pezón endurecido.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras su lengua húmeda giraba sobre la punta hinchada. Él chupaba perezosamente en ella. El calor floreció en su pelvis. Su coño quemaba y su clítoris se tensaba con necesidad.

Él se quitó para poder sacarle los pantalones vaqueros por sus piernas. Sus dedos engancharon la banda de encaje de su ropa interior, y luego ésta se había ido también.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas, su polla rozando su carne palpitante. Ella se abrió más ampliamente y se retorció con impaciencia.

Pero no se apresuró.

Su pecho se apretó contra ella, pero tuvo cuidado de sostener su peso, aún cuando ella lo quería, todo de él. Sus manos acariciaron sus cabellos, y frunció el ceño mientras deshacía la cola de caballo.

—Te quitaste el mechón rosa.

—Sí. Era una tontería.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—A mí me gustaba. Era como tú. Vibrante. Brillante.

—¡Oh, vamos! Te volvía loco.

Sonrió.

—Tú me vuelves loco, mi amor. Y me encanta cada minuto de ello.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Voy a considerar hacérmelo de nuevo. Tal vez morado esta vez.

—No, me gustaba el rosa. No te olvides el brillo.

—Cállate y dame un beso—gruñó.

—Con mucho gusto—murmuró mientras sus labios rozaban hacia abajo.

Ella abrió las piernas y luego rodeó su cintura, trabando sus tobillos en la parte baja de su espalda.

—Por favor, Darien No me hagas esperar—rogó. —Te deseo tanto. He esperado tanto tiempo para esto.

Con los codos a cada lado de su cara, él arqueó las caderas, con lo que su erección quedó en contacto con su entrada pulsante.

—Te amo—susurró mientras sus labios capturaban a los suyos de nuevo.

Ella se derritió contra él, sus dulces palabras eran como un bálsamo. Todo el dolor del pasado había desaparecido, y la esperanza irradiaba de su alma. Caliente, generosa, hermosa.

Y luego se deslizó dentro de ella. Tan suave. Tan tierno. Las lágrimas obstruyeron su garganta mientras que hacía una pausa en su contra, lo que le permitió adaptarse a su tamaño.

—¿Estás bien, princesa? —Le preguntó mientras la miraba. Había tanto amor en sus ojos que tenía miedo de que su pecho pudiera romperse de par en par.

Rodeó su cuello con los brazos y tiró de él hacia ella. Llevó su boca a un beso caliente, sin aliento, derramando hasta la última gota de su pasión, su amor, en el gesto.

Sus labios se enredaban y su boca se movía acaloradamente mientras su cadera se flexionaba entre sus piernas. Se retiró, casi saliendo por completo, y luego se deslizó hacia adelante en un largo, delicioso empuje.

Cerró los ojos y se deleitó en la sensación de su completa posesión. Sí, lo que habían tenido antes era sexo. Buen sexo. ¿Pero esto? Esto era hacer el amor. Era como la primera vez de nuevo. ¿Podría perder la virginidad más de una vez?

—Eres tan hermosa—dijo con voz ronca.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron en el pelo corto de la nuca, luego los bajó, extendiéndolos a lo largo de su espalda, escarbando en sus hombros, mientras su placer crecía.

Él se movió más rápido ahora, pero todavía con exquisita delicadeza. Hubo un insoportable estremecimiento en su ingle cuando su orgasmo lentamente se construyó. Ningún estallido en esta ocasión. Ningún repentino apuro para la finalización. Poco a poco y sin prisa, la tensión se acumulaba más y más alta.

Su respiración salía en agonizantes borbotones mientras luchaba contra la presión. Estaba hinchado dentro de ella, pesado y lleno de sangre. Tocaba cada parte de ella, deslizándose contra las paredes sensibles de su vagina. Cada embestida, cada vez que arrastraba su polla por sobre sus palpitantes tejidos, sentía una explosión increíble de placer.

—¡Darien! —Jadeó.

—Estoy aquí, princesa. Te tengo. Yo siempre te tengo.

—Te amo—susurró. —¡Te amo!

Sus palabras los enviaron a los dos hacia el borde, sumergiéndolos en aguas profundas y oscuras. El placer, deslumbrante y caliente, se fragmentó al fondo de su pelvis y se precipitó hacia el exterior en veinte diferentes direcciones.

Se puso tenso en su contra. Su grito se partió en la habitación. Entonces ella se le unió, mezclándose con el suyo propio a medida que se dejaban ir.

La mantuvo apretada en sus brazos, su peso apretándola en la cama. Envolvió los brazos alrededor de él para que no se moviera.

Finalmente, levantó la cabeza y comenzó a salir fuera de ella, que gimió en señal de protesta y lo abrazó.

—Estoy demasiado pesado para ti—murmuró.

Agarrándola por la cintura, rodó hasta que quedo de espaldas y ella tendida sobre su pecho.

—Pero tú puedes estar sobre mí por el tiempo que desees—agregó.

Ella sonrió, pero estaba demasiado cansada y exprimida para hacer algo más que acurrucarse más en sus brazos. Metió la cabeza debajo de la barbilla y le besó la piel húmeda de su pecho.

—¿Lo dijiste en serio, Darien? —Susurró.

—¿Qué cosa, princesa?

—Que me amas y quieres casarte conmigo.

Su mano alzó su cabeza hacia arriba hasta que sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de su ceño fruncido.

—No lo dudes, _Sere mía_. Estás pegada a mí para siempre, porque no hay manera en el infierno que te vaya a dejar marchar ahora.

Ella sonrió y besó su ceño.

—¿Me abrazas? Sólo quiero dormir un rato. No he dormido por las noches.

Tiró de ella hacia abajo contra su pecho y le pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Entonces duerme, princesa. Aquí, conmigo, y recuerda que te amo.

Sus ojos revolotearon soñolientos y, extrañamente, tenía ganas de llorar de nuevo. Lágrimas de felicidad. ¿Cuándo había llorado lágrimas de felicidad?

Se escaparon de sus ojos y se deslizaron sobre el pecho desnudo de Darien

—Hey—dijo en voz baja mientras levantaba su cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos. —¿Por qué es eso?

Ella sonrió con una sonrisa aguada, luego se inclinó para besarlo.

—Nada. Estoy feliz.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Está bien, entonces, supongo que todo está bien. Ahora a dormir, princesa. Que vas a necesitar toda la energía que puedas obtener porque no pienso permitirte salir de la cama por lo menos en una semana.

Se zambulló de nuevo en el reconfortante calor de su abrazo y cerró los ojos.

Tal vez los sueños se hacían realidad. Incluso para las niñas como ella.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. La historia se llama "TEMERARIA" y es una historia corta. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. **

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… **

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

-**/ / ~_~ * ~_~ * ~_~ / /**-

Capítulo 9

Darien despertó con un cuerpo dulce, cálido, cruzado a través de su pecho, las piernas metidas entre las suyas. Estaban enredados como dos enfermos de amor, y vaya si eso no ponía una estúpida sonrisa en su cara.

Incapaz de resistirse a tocar a Sere, acarició su largo pelo y frunció el ceño de nuevo sobre la banda de color rosa que faltaba. Había sido importante para él. Al igual que ella.

Se relajó y disfrutó de la sensación de ella en sus brazos, acurrucada en su cuerpo como si fuera hecha para él. Un ajuste perfecto.

Sí, era demasiado malditamente viejo para ella, pero en este momento, no iba a discutir la bendición de tener una mujer tan hermosa, vibrante, jurando que estaba enamorada de él. Y seguro como el infierno que no iba a dejar que le impidieran pasar el resto de su vida amándola de todas las maneras posibles imaginables.

Un ruido de la sala lo puso tenso. ¿Había cerrado la puerta cuando entraron ayer? El infierno si él podía recordarlo. Sabía que había estado enojado, que no había estado cerrada cuando llegaron, pero después de eso, no recordaba nada más allá de hacer el amor con Sere.

Antes de que pudiera reflexionar sobre si debía o no levantarse e investigar, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, y un muy grande, muy cabreado Andrew entró de golpe.

No podía estar seguro de quién estaba más sorprendido. Él o Andrew. La boca de Andrew se abrió, y luego su rostro se endureció en furia.

—¡Hijo de puta!

Sere saltó en sus brazos con los ojos desorbitados.

—Shhh princesa, está bien—la tranquilizó.

—No, el infierno no está bien—gritó Andrew.

Sere se separó de él, agarrando las sábanas para ocultar su desnudez. Su rostro estaba rojo vivo de vergüenza. Se veía completamente mortificada.

Andrew se abalanzó hacia adelante y Darien se preparó para el impacto. Entonces Andrew se detuvo y echó una mirada de disgusto hacia abajo en la cama.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! pónte algo de ropa para que pueda patearte el culo apropiadamente.

Si no estuviera tan seguro de que Andrew iba a hacerlo, se reiría. Echó una cautelosa mirada por encima de Sere antes de rodar de la cama.

Sere se lanzó hacia Andrew, la sábana envuelta apretada alrededor de su cuerpo.

—¡Andrew, no! Basta, por favor. No puedes irrumpir aquí de esta manera y amenazar a Darien

Andrew gruñó, pero Darien se dio cuenta de que redujo su enfado cuando miró a Sere. Su mirada se suavizó completamente y extendió la mano para tocarle la mejilla.

—Voy a patearle el culo, Sere, y él lo sabe. Lo ha estado esperando. ¿Sino por qué mierda iba a estar en la cama contigo cuando sabía muy bien que yo iba a venir a casa?

—Andrew, por favor—suplicó. —Lo amo. No hagas esto.

Le cubrió los labios con el dedo.

—Darien no necesita que lo protejas. Si no pateo su culo ahora y lo saco de mi sistema, no hay esperanza de que alguna vez pueda ser capaz de soportar esto. Él se aprovechó de ti. Se suponía que estaba protegiéndote.

—Pero…

—Sere, princesa, déjalo ya—Darien dijo mientras se ponía sus pantalones. —Quiero que te quedes aquí, ¿vale? —Él se inclinó y la besó, duro. —Confía en mí.

Sus ojos estaban preocupados, y mordió su labio inferior firmemente entre los dientes mientras Darien comenzó a seguir Andrew fuera de la habitación.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de estar, Andrew hizo un gesto hacia la puerta bruscamente.

—Fuera.

Darien suspiró, pero siguió. Esto no iba a ser bonito, pero era necesario.

Andrew era un cabreado hijo de puta en ese momento. Sí, él podría controlarse, pero los dos se iban a hacer daño antes de que acabaran con eso.

Apenas había traspasado la puerta cuando Andrew lo agarró y lo tiró en el porche.

Aterrizó con un golpe, y Andrew vino después sobre él.

—¡Hijo de puta!—Andrew gritó mientras asestaba un puñetazo en su mandíbula.

Darien se balanceó, haciéndole sangrar el labio a Andrew al devolverle el golpe. Darien se levantó y rodeó a Andrew con cautela.

—¿No crees que ya ha sufrido bastante daño en su vida? —Exigió Andrew, mientras giraban uno alrededor del otro—La hiciste llorar, hijo de puta. Nuestra madre no pudo hacerla llorar. Todas las burlas y el abuso que sufrió a manos de este pueblo no la hicieron llorar. Pero tú la hiciste llorar. Nunca te perdonaré por eso.

Darien suspiró.

—Sí, lo hice, hombre. Soy un hijo de puta malísimo. —Se interrumpió cuando Andrew giró otra vez. Se agachó, pero el otro puño de Andrew le dio en la nariz.

Darien cayó al suelo, pero se levantó con la misma rapidez y se lanzó a Andrew.

Cayeron en un enredo, rodando en el polvo mientras luchaban por la posición. Darien le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y Andrew gruñó.

—No la mereces. Nadie en este pedazo de mierda de pueblo la merece—Andrew gruñó otra vez.

Darien rodó lejos de Andrew y se puso en pie.

—Tienes razón, Andrew. Yo no la merezco. Pero yo la amo. Y ella me ama.

—Oh, ¿así que ahora la amas?. ¿Qué pasó con "Yo _creo _que la amo"?

—Soy un maldito idiota— dijo Darien —¿Qué quieres que diga? Amo a esa chica y nada que digas o hagas me va a mantener alejado de ella. ¿Lo entiendes? Haz lo que quieras Andrew, pero recuerda que estás tratando de patear a la mierda al hombre que tu hermana ama. No creo que te perdone eso.

Los hombros de Andrew se hundieron y un brillo asesino destelló en sus ojos.

—Maldito coño. —gruñó. —Ocultándote detrás de una mujer.

Darien sonrió.

—Hay cosas peores que esconderse detrás de Sere. Ella podría decirte, creo.

Andrew pasó la mano por su pelo y dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación.

—Hey, amigo, ¿estás AWOL Absent WithOut Leave: Ausente sin permiso? —Darien no pudo evitar la preocupación en su voz.

Andrew sonrió.

—Nah. Mi CO Commanding Officer, su oficial superior tiene una hermana pequeña también. Estaba muy feliz de dejarme venir a patearte el culo.

—Pues bien, en lugar de patearte el culo, ¿por qué no salimos a tomar una copa para celebrar el hecho de que voy a ser tu cuñado?

—¿Patearme el culo? —Farfulló Andrew. —Fui suave contigo porque no quería una lesión permanente en el hombre que Sere piensa que está enamorada. —Darien lo miró. —¿Casarse? ¿En serio? —Preguntó Andrew, como si acabara darse cuenta de esa parte. —¿Te vas a casar con ella?

—Bueno, la esperanza es que ella se case conmigo— dijo Darien—Ahora, ¿es posible que nos limpiemos? Me muero de hambre.

Andrew lo miró de nuevo.

—No digas una maldita palabra de por qué estás muriendo de hambre o te juro por Dios que te mato.

Darien se echó a reír.

—Anda, vamos. Sere se alegrará de verte.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. La historia se llama "TEMERARIA" y es una historia corta. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. **

**Repito. SIN NINGUN TIPO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD… **

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

-**/ / ~_~ * ~_~ * ~_~ / /**-

Capítulo 10

Sere se sentó en el regazo de Darien en el bar de Melvin, mientras que Andrew navegaba a través de la multitud, sosteniendo una jarra de cerveza. Él le dirigió una sonrisa decididamente de hermano mayor indulgente mientras dejaba la cerveza en la mesa.

—Hey, ¿Pedimos una habitación?

Sere miró hacia arriba para ver a Seiya y Zafiro con una sonriente Mina emparedada entre ellos. Ella detuvo su risa cuando vio un muy audaz mechón azul a un lado del cabello de Mina.

—Hola chicos, llegan justo a tiempo—Darien dijo.

—¿A tiempo para qué? — Seiya arrastró las palabras. —¿Para tu pateadura de culo?

Andrew soltó un bufido.

—Eso ya pasó.

Sere se acercó y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Sere se ha comprometido a sacarme de mi miseria y casarse conmigo— anunció Darien con lo que sólo se podría llamar presunción extrema.

—¡Eh, eso es genial! —Dijo Mina con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Ella se inclinó y besó Darien en la mejilla. —Me alegra ver que finalmente te espabilaste.

—Felicidades, hombre—ofreció Seiya.

Zafiro se inclinó y besó a Sere en la frente.

—Muy bien, jovencita. Supongo que es cierto lo que dicen sobre las mujeres determinadas.

Mina arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es eso?

Zafiro sonrió frente a su esposa.

—¿Que siempre consiguen a su hombre?

—O sus hombres—murmuró Sere con picardía.

Seiya se ahogó con su risa, y el brazo de Darien se tensó alrededor de su cintura.

—Es hombre en singular para ti, princesa. No lo olvides.

Sere sonrió y le plantó un gran beso, muy húmedo, en sus labios.

—¿Podemos seguir adelante con el consumo de cerveza? —dijo Andrew arrastrando las palabras—He tenido casi toda la mierda sensiblera que puedo tomar por un día.

Hubo un coro de asentimiento de los chicos cuando todos ellos tomaron sus jarras. Sere se sentó y se acurrucó más en los brazos Darien

El grupo se amontonó alrededor de la mesa, trayendo sillas de otras mesas y pronto fueron una gran multitud, riendo y bebiendo cerveza.

—¿Crees que puedes ser feliz aquí? —Darien le susurró al oído. —¿Aquí en Milenio? Yo se que la ciudad no ha sido buena contigo, pero princesa, yo siempre te amaré y siempre estaré cuidándote.

Ella sonrió. No, este pueblo no tenía ningún atractivo para ella. Pero estaba rodeada por familia, buenos amigos y el hombre que amaba más que nada. ¿Qué más podía pedir? La ciudad podía irse al infierno. Mientras ella tuviera el amor de Darien, podría enfrentar cualquier cosa.

—Te amo—se limitó a decir mirándolo a los oscuros ojos. —Donde quiera que estés, siempre voy a ser feliz.

—Es curioso. Yo iba a decir exactamente lo mismo acerca de ti—dijo con su profunda voz tierna.

Cerró los ojos y enterró la cara en su pecho. Sí, los sueños se hicieron realidad. Durante mucho tiempo ella había tenido miedo a soñar. Miedo de perseguir sus sueños. Pero los sueños sólo eran para heroínas de los cuentos de hadas. No quería un cuento de hadas. Ella quería la cosa real. Había ido tras la suya.

Y la consiguió.

FIN

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

-**/ / ~_~ * ~_~ * ~_~ / /**-

**Hola chicas como andan? Desde ya les pido disculpa por no actualizar, pero las ganas me han abandonado jejeje. Espero pronto vuelvan, así como también la inspiración para seguir con mi historia. Gracias a todas las chicas que me han preguntado por face como estoy. **

**Les dejo esta historia bastante cortita por el cumple de nuestro querido Darien, idea que siendo sincera la tome de "Lia of the Moon". Fuerza amiga! **

**Desde ya gracias a todas las que se toman un tiempito y leen. **

**Saludos. Nos leemos. Beshitos ;-)**


End file.
